


Литературный детектив

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Литературный детектив

Едва Питер переступил порог участка, из-за столика дежурного ему навстречу встала Мэри.

\- Поднимись к шефу, он ждет.

\- Сейчас, пальто повешу и… 

\- Потом повесишь. Сейчас поднимайся. Шеф ждет.

По тону ее голоса и по поджатым губам Питер сразу понял, что тяжелое, тянущее чувство, не оставлявшее его с самого момента пробуждения, как бы он себе ни врал, объяснялось отнюдь не понедельником, ранним утром или дождем. На работе его ждала настоящая беда.

Никогда прежде короткая дорога к шефу не была такой бесконечной и томительно долгой: из-под ног уходили ступеньки, разъезжался рисунком линолеума пол, одежда хваталась за каждый попадавшийся выступ. Оказавшись перед заветной дверью, Питер малодушно остановился: как ни крути, пока порог не пересечен, еще можно делать вид, что ничего не случилось, что все хорошо, что все по-старому… А потом взял себя в руки, постучал и вошел.

Узкий полутемный кабинет с маленьким ложным окном-постером обычно вызывал у Питера острые приступы латентной клаустрофобии и пассивного раздражения. Из-за отсутствия свободного пространства, воздуха, солнечного света здесь не получалось нормально ни дышать, ни думать. Редкие визиты сюда всякий раз становились для Питера пыткой. Но сегодня и полумрак узкой комнаты с низким потолком, и странно сгорбленная, съежившаяся тень их обычно нагловатого, небрежно-расслабленного начальника оказались как никогда уместными.

Питеру пришлось дважды кашлянуть, чтобы шеф наконец-то поднял глаза от компьютера.

\- Вызывали? – неуверенно спросил детектив. – Мне Мэри сказала, что вы меня ищите…

\- Да, сейчас, – кивнул головой шеф, – я с утра новое стихотворение запостил, вот, на комментарии отвечаю…

Питер молча покивал головой – мол, ничего, не торопитесь.

Еще несколько минут прошло в молчании – только было слышно, как стучат клавиши. Потом шеф закрыл свою страницу, отодвинул ноутбук и сурово посмотрел на Питера:

\- Значится, так. Мы пока скрываем это от блогеров и ньюзмекеров… Но это только вопрос времени, и скоро об этом начнут писать на каждом ресурсе и выдавать в топе первыми строчками рейтингов. И, естественно, нас обвинят в безделье и некомпетентности, повесят на нас всех собак. 

Не зная, что на это ответить, Питер просто кивнул, ничуть не уверенный, что его реакцию заметили. Шеф, все так же глядя перед собой в стол, тяжело вздохнул и заговорил опять:

\- Этой ночью кто-то с особой жестокостью раскритиковал произведения одной писательницы. Методично разобрал каждое – слово за словом, предложение за предложением. Обругал все – от языка и стиля до образов и сюжета. Разнес в пух и прах. Бедная женщина сейчас в больнице с нервным срывом. Посетителей к ней не пускают. Говорят, состояние крайне тяжелое и нестабильное. 

Питер опять молча кивнул: работа с критиками не входила в его профиль – всего один курс в Академии, пять вопросов в выпускных билетах. Но сказал, как и полагается:

\- Я сделаю все, что от меня потребуется. 

Шеф кивнул:

\- Другого я от тебя и не ожидал. Ты молодой, перспективный, поэтому я и решил тебя на это дело поставить. Результаты, как всегда, нужны как можно быстрее. Время играет против нас. Езжай на место преступления, осмотри там все хорошенько. Джонсона я предупредил. Не подведи нас, сынок.

\- Я не подведу, – тяжело вздохнул и тихо ответил Питер. Больше всего на свете он не любил давать вот такие пустые обещания – но и поступить сейчас по-другому попросту не мог. Как ни крути, шеф был прав в главном: негодяя надо было изловить в кратчайшие сроки и наказать так, чтобы другим неповадно было даже задумываться о чем-то подобном.

Их общество сложно было назвать идеальным, и мир виртуального творчества до сих пор был полон опасностей и подводных камней. Да, у них часто случались кражи – все равно оставались люди, готовые позариться на чужое. Да, у них происходили инциденты с «расчлененкой» – когда украденные тексты по кускам, фразам, цитатам продавались на черном рынке. Да, у них бывали нападения озлобленных троллей и мимопроходящих насмешников. Но вот настоящих критиков, которые быстро и безжалостно могли превратить любой текст в жалкую кучку бессвязных предложений и кровавые ошметки авторского сердца, было мало. Они были словно дикие хищники в условиях мегаполиса – опасны и непредсказуемы. Об их появлении старались узнать как можно раньше, и нейтрализовали их как можно быстрее. Но все равно время от времени такие люди случались – как случались порой природные катаклизмы и катастрофы. 

Главное, в чем был прав шеф, – время играло против них. И дело было даже не в вездесущих ньюзмеркерах и топовых блоггерах, готовых слетаться на каждую плохо пахнущую новость. Время помогало преступнику. Если это было единичное нападение, то злоумышленник мог спокойно замести следы. Если это был серийный критик, то у него появлялась возможность спокойной подготовиться ко второму, третьему, четвертому нападению… 

Поэтому Питер не стал терять ни минуты. И уже пару часов спустя, заполнив все нужные формы в участке и поблудив по спальному району средней запущенности, стоял перед квартирой, в которой жила и творила жертва ночного нападения. 

Ключ провернулся легко, дверь поддалась с тихим скрипом. В прихожей Питера встретили три кошки. Посмотрели вопросительно на незнакомца и, видимо, оценив его полезность для себя как крайне низкую, растворились в глубинах квартиры.

Само помещение оказалось маленьким и не так чтобы особо ухоженным. На кухне в мойке стояла грязная посуда, скопившаяся явно не за один вечер. В цветочных горшках белели окурки. В большей комнате на журнальном столике стояла коробка с недоеденной пиццей и несколько коробочек от китайской еды. В меньшей комнате по полу была хаотично разбросана одежда и обувь. За окнами активно дымила промзона.   
Технически местом преступления считалась виртуальная страница жертвы, сейчас временно заблокированная и закрытая от всех. Но в Академии им все уши проели историями о том, как важно побывать на рабочем месте жертвы, посидеть на ее стуле или в ее кресле, порыться в черновиках, подышать воздухом дома – чтобы точно вычислить, на что среагировал преступник. 

Питер еще раз обошел квартиру, внимательно приглядываясь к каждой мелочи, старательно выискивая все особенности творческой жизни пострадавшей.

Судя по всему, жертва предпочитала писать, лежа в своей кровати, попивая какао и слушая песни о несчастной любви. На тумбочке стояла целая шаткая крепость из грязных кружек, по полу были разбросаны диски с красноречивыми названиями – «Сердце мое отдаю тебе», «Любовь до гроба и дальше», «Небеса нашей любви».   
Питер прошелся по меньшей комнате, судя по всему, спальне, потрогал алую подушку в форме сердца, поправил покрывало – миллионы мелких розовых сердечек на белом фоне. Ноутбук жертвы, стоявший рядом на маленьком столике, тоже был розовым, с огромным, выложенным стразиками сердцем на крышке.

Все дышало покоем и уютом, все выдавало в жертве романтика, творческую натуру с собственным стилем, воображением и манерой работы.

Питер вздохнул и взялся за ноутбук. Тот пискнул, зажужжал, загорелся и попросил пароль. Проинструктированный коллегами, Питер ввел «Мимимими». Ноутбук пароль принял, пискнул еще пару раз и включился, показав заставку – яркую картинку с полуобнаженной целующейся парой. 

Поначалу Питер влез в черновики жертвы. Отдельно в папке лежало несколько стихотворных посвящений – М***, К***, NN*** и объяснения в любви. Но прозы было больше: «Смертельная страсть», «Любовь до гроба и после», «Чувства вечны», «Мой лучший любовник». 

Питер мысленно попросил прощения у автора за то, что оскверняет его тайну и немного почитал написанное в черновом варианте. Возвышенные чувства, кристально чистая любовь, романтика отношений, которых никогда не бывает в реальности… Это светлое, легкое, очень простое по своему содержанию письмо, эти возвышенные темы – вот что, судя по всему, привлекло преступника, задело что-то в его грязной, извращенной душонке и заставило пойти на преступление. 

Питер всегда старался найти оправдание тем, кто нарушал закон – в конце концов, эти жалкие люди с искалеченной душой и отсутствием истинного таланта заслуживали скорее жалости, чем ненависти. Но то, что сотворил этот человек, было за гранью всякого понимания. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул и взялся за самую тяжелую и самую грязную часть работы – вышел на сайт. Авторская страница была сделана все в тех же розово-бежевых тонах, с розочками.

В ту ночь жертва получила 361 сообщение. 361 обидное, ругательное или издевательское высказывание. «Ваши плоские шутки веселят только камбалу», «Персонажей у вас нет – исключительно ходячие штампы и ползающие ярлыки», «Развитие сюжета? Нет, не слышал. Только подтасовки действия, только хардкор», «Не удивительно, что ваш текст никому не понравился, аффтор. Вам-то самой он точно нравится?», «Свой ник вы на помойке нашли? Или его пьяные рыбы придумали?», «Боже, аффтар, какие наркотики вы принимаете? Хочу точно такие же!», «Дорогой пейсатель, у вас украли логику и моск», «Ахтунг, ахтунг!! Аффтар жжот»… 

Долго читать такое Питер не смог – у него заболели глаза и сердце. Это была всего лишь одинокая женщина с тремя кошками в изголовье, чашкой какао на тумбочке и грязной посудой в мойке, в глухой предрассветный час, когда позвонить попросту некому – ни друзьям, ни в техподдержку. Все, что ей оставалось – сидеть в своей такой уютной прежде постельке, завернуться в любимый плед и читать все эти гадости, последовательно всплывающие на экране… Естественно, что к утру ее забрала скорая.

Кто бы это ни сделал, он был целеустремлен, жесток и крайне опасен. И профессионально ориентирован. И хорошо разбирался в анатомии рассказов и в теории литературы. И прекрасно понимал, что делает.

А еще он был на свободе и мог делать все, что заблагорассудится.   
Питер решительно набрал телефон шефа.

\- Алло? – хриплый голос раздался где-то после седьмого гудка. 

\- Разбудил? – Питер с удивление поднял глаза на окно – и увидел за стеклом глумливую улыбку луны.

\- Ничего, – просыпался шеф быстро, – что скажешь? Появились какие-то зацепки?

\- И да, и нет, – честно признался Питер, – с конкретикой плохо. Судя по почерку, профессионал. Очень целенаправленный. Жестокий. 

\- Завтра Мэри передаст тебе список тех, кто имел на жертву зуб. Статистический отдел над этим сегодня работал. Посмотришь, может, среди них кто-то подойдет.

\- Конечно, – уклончиво ответил Питер, – но личного отношения я там не увидел. Да, это злость, но злость общая…

\- То есть выбор жертвы произвольный? – по ту сторону телефонного провода напрягся шеф. Если нападавшего и жертву ничего не связывает – это первый и главный маркер того, что работал критик. Значит, у них все крайне плохо. 

\- Вряд ли совсем произвольный, – попытался объяснить Питер. – И вряд ли это его первое нападение. Он все продумал, все взвесил, все решил. Он бьет не наугад – а в цель. Он оперирует терминами и понятиями. Он говорит именно с жертвой. Думаю, что был еще кто-то. Может быть кто-то, на ком он тренировался. Или кто-то, с кого он решил начать. 

Повисла пауза. Питер почти чувствовал, как пытается размышлять шеф, как он старается все взвесить, оценить и принять решение. В конце концов, на другом конце трубки выдохнули:

\- Хорошо, завтра с самого утра Джонсон займется проверкой. Может, чего удастся нарыть.

\- Спасибо, – неожиданно для себя Питер и сам вздохнул с облегчением. Джонсон – один из лучших экспертов их отдела. Значит, шеф на его стороне и готов помогать. Теперь мерзавец, кем бы он ни был, от них не уйдет. 

***

Как и полагается в таких ситуациях, разбудить Питера должен был звонок от шефа, но шеф не позвонил – ни рано утром, едва начало светать, ни позже, когда беспокойные соседи за тонкой стенкой проснулись и включили телевизор. Не звонил и Джонсон. 

Помучавшись в остывающей постели, Питер отправился готовить себе завтрак и параллельно планировать предстоящий день. Который, по всем параметрам, должен был выйти крайне тяжелым и насыщенным. 

Допивая кофе, Питер уже знал, что первым делом навестит лучшую взаимную френдессу жертвы. Возможно, кто-нибудь ленивее и современнее настроенный связался бы c ней по скайпу – но в Академии Питеру твердо вбили в голову, что новые технологии – это хорошо, но всех нюансов по ним все равно не получится уловить. Нужна только личная встреча и живое общение. И Питер поехал. 

Лучшая вирутальная френдесса жертвы жила в многоэтажном доме в спальном районе. Этот район был времен Первых Плановых Застроек, поэтому не отличался ни фешенебельностью, ни красотой, ни удобством. Безликие многоэтажные дома, словно коробки на складе, прилегали друг к другу почти вплотную, разделенные маленькими лысоватыми двориками. 

Питер долго блудил вдоль одинаковых серых домов, на которых не было даже таблички с номером дома или названием улицы. Не помогала ни встроенная в телефон карта, ни топографическая интуиция. В конце концов, Питер окончательно заблудился и отчаялся выйти сам, а потому решился разузнать дорогу у кого-нибудь из местных. 

У одного из подъездов курил небрежно одетый мужчина в ночном колпаке и домашних тапочках. Других людей по близости не наблюдалось. Понимая, что особого выбора у него нет, Питер решил поинтересоваться дорогой у этого мужчины. 

\- Добрый день.

Мужчина хмуро посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. 

\- Я ищу дом номер 178 и буду благодарен, если вы мне подскажете, как туда пройти.  
Мужчина продолжал курить, словно не слышал, что с ним заговорили. Только нахмурился еще больше.

\- Я немного заблудился и был бы благодарен…

Мужчина докурил, бросил окурок в урну, у которой стоял Питер, и просил хриплым злым голосом:

\- Проблемы, офицер?

\- Некоторые, – Питер окончил Академию уже довольно давно, давно работал «на земле», но до сих пор отстраненно поражался тому, что полицейских так не любили. – Я бы хотел узнать, как пройти к дому 178.

\- Я ничего не нарушал, – хмуро сказал мужчина, – не я продавал те цитаты. Это Карлос.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, – согласился Питер, – но к дому 178 мне все равно надо пройти…

\- Это Карлос, – упрямо повторил мужик и резво кинулся к подъезду.

Догонять странного человека Питер не стал. Огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто мог бы ему подсказать дорогу. Но было в нем что-то такое, что волшебным образом действовало на окружающих: едва поймав на себе его взгляд, люди начинали суетливо метаться и рассасываться по подъездам и подворотням. 

Рядом остановилась патрульная машина.

\- Проблемы, коллега? – спросил хмурый полицейский.

\- Ищу дом 178, – сказал Питер.

\- Это через две улицы, направо и прямо.

\- Спасибо.

\- Поосторожнее, ладно?

\- Конечно, спасибо.

После подсказки дом и нужную квартиру Питер нашел быстро. Поднялся в полутемной кабинке лифта на 12 этаж, прошел по темному, пахнущему мочой, котами и помоями коридору. Подсвечивая фонариком, нашел нужную квартиру, позвонил.

Учитывая окружающую обстановку, Питер не думал, что ему откроют. Он уже начал жалеть, что не созвонился и предварительно не согласовал встречу, надеясь на эффект неожиданности. Просто стоял под дверью и ждал непонятно чего: в такой обстановке он и сам бы не стал открывать никому без предварительной договоренности о времени и человеке. Но где-то минуту спустя дверь скрипнула, подалась вперед – и в щель выглянули острый нос и любопытный глаз.

– Вы кто? – хмуро поинтересовался прокуренный женский голос.

\- Питер Свенсен, литературная полиция. Я здесь из-за происшествия с вашей подругой. Я писал вам вчера на е-мейл.

На секунду повисла пауза. Питер ждал, что у него попросят документы или при нем перезвонят в участок, но ему просто открыли дверь:

\- Проходите. 

В полутемной прихожей детектива встретила высокая, худая женщина в цветастом халате и причудливом платке на голове. В квартире пахло резко и специфически – корицей, перцем и какими-то пряностями.

Питер поглубже вдохнул воздух, стараясь распознать запах, – и женщина это заметила.

\- Окуриваю квартиру благовониями, очень помогает привлекать музу.

Питер кивнул, решив не извиняться за проявленное любопытство. Квартирка была маленькой, темной, явно нуждающейся в хорошем ремонте. На фоне общей разрухи в глаза особенно бросались несколько дорогих вещей – циновка на полу, высокое кресло у окна, журнальный столик с красивой столешницей. 

\- Я приехал к вам поговорить о вашей виртуальной френдессе, творчество которой вчера раскритиковали.

\- Да, до меня дошли некоторые слухи. До последнего не верила, что это правда.

\- Увы, – ответил Питер. 

\- Бедняжка, – трагическим жестом закрыла лицо руками женщина, – не представляю, как она будет жить и писать дальше. Об этом страшно даже думать – а уж пережить такое… 

\- Угу, – согласился Питер. Больше всего в своей работе он ненавидел даже не сами преступления – в конце концов, преступники практически всегда бывали наказаны, а именно такие фальшивые сожаления от людей, которые должны были бы поддерживать пострадавших, сочувствовать им – а сами только разыгрывали комедии, выставляли себя сомнительными жертвами и создавали ситуацию «хорошо, что это не со мной». 

\- Как жить без творчества? Без вдохновения? Без музы? 

\- С чего вы взяли, что ей придется без этого жить? 

\- Как же после такого вернуться в сеть? Как общаться с людьми там, зная, что в любой момент на тебя могут напасть? Как выкладывать свое творчество, понимая, что его могут растоптать, оплевать?.. – в экстазе ужаса женщина закатила глаза и трагически изогнула руки. 

Питеру было что на это сказать, но он промолчал: ругаться со свидетелем – последнее дело. В Академии им об этом, конечно, не рассказывали, но здравый смысл на этом настаивал постоянно. 

\- Будем надеяться на лучшее, – попытался отойти от неприятной темы Питер, – но все-таки хотелось бы поймать мерзавца. Пока он на свободе – в сети не безопасно никому.

\- А я и не боюсь всяких дураков и троллей. Критика – для слабаков и неудачников, неуверенных в себе нытиков… 

\- Вы – молодец, но другие так не могут и боятся. 

\- В большинстве своем авторы слишком зациклены на себе, это делает их уязвимыми, – гордо сказала френдесса. – Но я не такая. Я пишу не для похвалы. А потому, что не могу по-другому.

\- Это отлично, – вежливо сказал Питер.

\- Я собираюсь написать оду про случившееся.

\- Оду? – не понял Питер. 

\- Да, – засияла поэтесса, – оду. Это будет ода мужеству, силе и надежде… Я уже начала набрасывать черновик. Хотите, прочитаю вам?

\- Нет, спасибо, – отказался Питер. И тут же добавил, видя, что френдесса начинает явно расстраиваться:

\- Вы меня простите, у меня работа. Мне надо преступника искать… 

\- И чем я могу быть вам полезна? – холодно сказала френдесса. Она сильно обиделась – и не собиралась этого скрывать. 

\- Информацией, в первую очередь. Это будет весьма неоценимая помощь. Не знаете, перед нападением кто-то угрожал вашей подруге? Может, она с кем-то поссорилась? Или боялась кого-то? 

\- Да нет, ничего такого не было.

\- Может, был кто-то, кто мог желать ей зла? Мало шансов, что ее так жестоко раскритиковали ни с того, ни с сего. 

\- Я бы не хотела делать какие-то допущения и обвинять случайных людей… 

\- Мы проверим всю полученную от вас информацию. Это наша работа. Никто невиновный не пострадает, поверьте.

Несколько секунд хозяйка квартиры усиленно изображала не то сомнения, не то работу мысли. А потом сказала: 

\- Возможно, бывший любимый мужчина моей френдессы может быть к этому причастен. Они поссорились недавно очень сильно. 

\- Вы знаете, как его зовут, чем занимается? 

\- Стен Рид, работает в университете. Преподает литературу, кажется, – она многозначительно посмотрела на Питера, – или литературоведение… Думаете, это он?

\- Не знаю. Мне надо будет его проверить. 

\- Надеюсь, это окажется не он. Потому что это будет совсем подло…

\- Узнаем, – уклончиво ответил Питер. – Больше никого не можете назвать?

\- Ну, – неуверенно начала женщина, – был один тролль где-то год назад… Такая неприятная история, очень мутная. Но, насколько я знаю, он получил судебный запрет, ходит на курсы анонимных троллей, и больше эксцессов с ним не было. 

\- Спасибо огромное за все. Берегите себя.

\- И вы, детектив.

То ли потому, что дорога была уже знакомая, то ли потому, что на руках были новые факты и новые нити, выбираться из спального района оказалось легче, чем туда приходить. И уже через час с копейками Питер стоял перед аудиторией, в которой коротал перерыв доктор филологии, профессор кафедры общего литературоведения Стен Рид. 

Питер постучал и вошел в помещение, не дожидаясь приглашения. В аудитории находился только один человек. Он читал, сидя у окна в небрежной позе человека, у которого весь мир в кармане. Это был смазливо красивый, импозантный, холеный мужчина лет сорока. 

\- Добрый день. Это вы Стен Рид?

\- Да. Чем могу помочь?

\- Я Питер Свенсен, офицер литературной полиции. 

\- Даже не представляю, чем мог заинтересовать наши доблестные органы литературного правопорядка… – вальяжно заметил Рид. 

\- На творчество женщины, с которой у вас были отношения, позавчера ночью совершили ужасное нападение… Неужели не слышали?

\- Слышал, но… Я все равно не понимаю… Уже вторую неделю меня с ней ничего не связывает… Мы расстались, по ее инициативе и по обоюдному согласию. Какие тут могут быть вопросы? Или вы решили найти крайнего? Так я вас предупреждаю – у меня есть весьма влиятельные друзья, которые могут за меня заступиться… 

– Насколько я знаю, – медленно сказал Питер, подбирая слова, – в последнее время вы с ней не особо ладили. 

\- Поэтому мы и расстались, – гордо заявил профессор. – Не сошлись взглядами и интересами, вкусами и позициями… 

– Можно поконкретнее о том, в чем не сошлись? – максимально невинно и как бы случайно поинтересовался Питер. 

\- Я – профессор литературоведения, недавно возглавил кафедру. А она… – профессор растерянно и жалобно посмотрел на Питера. – Вы же видели, что она писала. Это рикошетом било по мне, я просил ее, умолял… Но она уперлась, как корова – «это мое естество», «я автор, я так вижу»… Сука, – в голосе профессора прозвучала внезапная обида. – Могли бы жить как люди. Знаете, сколько у меня из-за этого проблемы было? Я – публичная особа. То расскажи им, почему живешь с такой дурой, то оправдывайся, что не смог жить, бросил…

\- То есть ее творчество вам категорически не нравилось? – осторожно просил Питер. – И у вас были проблемы из-за окончания ваших отношений?

Но профессор сразу почуял неладное:

\- То есть вы меня не услышали? Я же вам, кажется, понятным языком объяснил, что мне достаточно сделать один звонок, чтобы вас выкинули из полиции с таким треском, что потом отказались бы брать даже в отряд по поиску троллей третьего уровня. 

\- Не передергивайте мои слова, пожалуйста, – внутренне напрягся Питер. Агрессия такого пряничного на первый взгляд профессора показалась ему крайне подозрительной. Более подозрительной, чем фальшивое сочувствие и надуманная храбрость френдессы. 

\- То, что я занимаюсь теорией критики, совсем не значит, что я применяю свои знания на практике! – начал заводиться Стен Рид. – И то, что эта тупая курица меня достала, тоже не означает, что я бы опустился до подобных вещей!

\- Я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, просто констатирую факты, – холодно сказал Питер. – Так настолько вас достала эта курица? Достаточно, чтобы отомстить? 

\- Я буду жаловаться! – заверещал профессор, – вы не имеете право меня ни в чем обвинять! Где факты? Где доказательства? 

\- Если бы я вас в чем-то обвинял, – рассудительно сказал Питер, – я бы пришел с решением суда и ордером. А так мы просто разговариваем.

\- Я не собираюсь разговаривать с вами без своего адвоката, – отрезал Рид. 

\- Я все равно буду вынужден задать вам это вопрос: что вы делали вчера, с 11 до 2 ночи?

\- Спал, – зло сказал профессор. 

\- А кто это может доказать?

\- Моя подушка, – фыркнул Стен Рид. А потом вдруг заверещал:

\- Выйдите вон из кабинета. Мне надо готовиться к лекции! Я же не бездельник, пристающий к честным людям!! Я занят!! 

За час до официального окончания рабочего дня Питер отправился в кабинет к шефу – отчитываться. 

\- Что нарыл? – без прелюдий начал шеф. – Завтра мы уже должны дать хоть какую-то официальную информацию.

\- Пока рано делать выводы, – уклончиво сказал Питер.

\- Подозреваемые есть? – жестко спросил шеф.

\- Самый явный – бывший сожитель, Стен Рид. Они плохо расстались, он преподает литературоведение в университете, зол на жертву…

\- Доказательства?

\- Только возможный мотив. Плюс вероятное отсутствие алиби. Я попросил Джонсона сопоставить его научную манеру речи и полученную критику. Может, он что-то скажет конкретное. 

\- Что еще?

\- Есть лучшая взаимная френдесса жертвы. Тоже дама мутная, явно злорадствует и хочет пропиариться за счет жертвы. Но тут прямых связей с нападением вообще нет.

\- Молодец, хорошо поработал, – похвалил его шеф. – Но рой дальше, ищи факты, доказательства. Посадим этого профессора, пикнуть не успеет.

\- Слишком уж явно все, – поделился опасениями Питер. – Рид не показался мне тем человеком, который будет так рисковать. Он должен был бы лучше запутать следы. Или даже нанять кого-то, кто сделал бы всю черную работы. 

\- А дама эта?

\- Френдесса, как по мне, туповата и ленива для серьезного нападения.

\- Кто их знает. Может, маскируются. 

\- В любом случае, доказательств пока нет. Да и другие версии проверить не мешало бы.

\- Какие такие – другие версии?

\- Ну, есть еще некий тролль, который год назад активно пасся на странице жертвы, но после судебного запрета вроде как бы бросил это дело. Ребята раздобыли мне его ник и адрес клуба анонимных троллей, в котором он проходит реабилитацию. Сегодня съезжу, поговорю с ним.

\- Ладно. Но имей в виду – нам нормальный подозреваемый нужен, а не некий анонимный тролль. 

\- Хорошо, – согласился Питер. – Постараюсь без анонимности. 

\- Удачи тебе, – шеф взялся за другую папку, показывая, что разговор окончен.

К клубу анонимных троллей Питеру пришлось ехать на такси, а не на метро, как он планировал. Дождь лил стеной, и даже фонари не могли разогнать кромешную тьму улицы. Хуже времени куда-то отправляться сложно было придумать. 

\- Ну и погодка, – отряхивая зонтик, сказал Питеру подошедший мужчина. 

\- Да, льет как из ведра, – согласился Питер.

\- Вы ведь на заседание клуба анонимных троллей? – поинтересовался разговорчивый незнакомец. 

\- Да. И вы?

\- И я.

\- Я так на тролля похож? – поинтересовался Питер.

\- Нет, но из всех мероприятий, которые здесь проходят, собрание анонимных троллей – самое важное, его ни в какую погоду не пропустишь.

В этот момент они наконец-то вышли на яркий свет холла, и Питер с осторожным любопытством посмотрел на своего случайного спутника. Лицо мужчины показалось полицейскому чем-то смутно знакомым. Питер хотел спросить у незнакомца, не встречались ли они прежде, но не успел – они как раз вошли в комнату, где должно было проходить заседание, и мужчина быстро уселся на один из стульев. Свободных мест рядом с ним не было.

В небольшой, ярко освещенной комнатушке уже набралось достаточно много людей. И среди расставленных полукругом стульев пустых почти не было. Особенно бросалось в глаза то, что пришедшие здесь уже не в первый раз – они переговаривались, показывали друг другу что-то в телефонах, чем-то обменивались. 

Вдруг верхний свет погас, осталась только боковая подсветка, создававшая иллюзию если не уюта, то какой-то интимности происходящего. 

\- Добрый вечер всем собравшимся, – откуда-то справа послышался приятный женский голос, – пожалуй, если вы готовы, будем начинать.

\- Добрый вечер, – ответил нестройный, но бодрый хор голосов. – Мы готовы начинать!

\- Тогда, – продолжила вышедшая в пятно света ведущая, сферическая дама лет пятидесяти в оригинальных очках, – напомню всем присутствующим, что мы собрались здесь для того, что поговорить о ваших проблемах с восприятием текстов. Кто хочет начать? 

Сразу же руку поднял толстенький мужчина:

\- Можно я?

\- Да, конечно. 

\- Я – бывший анонимный тролль, – горько начал свой рассказ толстячок. 

\- Мы все – бывшие анонимные тролли! – невеселым хором отозвалась группа. – Мы тебя понимаем и поддерживаем. 

\- Вот уже три года, как я не читаю поэзию – ни единого стихотворения, ни одной рифмованной строчки. Я сознательно принял это решение, я взял на себя ответственность за него, я взрослый человек, и я в состоянии это сделать. 

\- Мы поддерживаем тебя в твоем выборе, – хором заявила группа. 

\- Но я и раньше, – продолжил свою историю толстячок, – не мог читать поэзию. Нет, я много читал стихотворных текстов, если меня не прерывали, целыми днями не вылезал с поэтических страниц. Но, читая, я не воспринимал красоту слов, рифм, образов, не мог наслаждаться чтением. Все, что я мог – только насмехаться. Но тогда я не видел в этом ничего дурного – в том, чтобы придти на страницу к совершенно незнакомому человеку и написать там гадостей, обидеть, оскорбить, унизить. Мне это нравилось. Я чувствовал себя умным и сильным, обзывая поэтов-неудачников, утверждаясь за их счет…

На секунду выступающий замолчал. Никто из зала не проронил ни слова. Собравшись с мыслями, толстячок продолжил:

\- Особенно сильно доставалось от меня одной поэтессе. Она писала, главным образом, пейзажную лирику, описывала закаты, рассветы, речушки, озера… в конце концов, она устала от моих нападок и ушла с этого ресурса, удалила аккаунт и все свои стихи. Настоящее виртуальное самоубийство. Когда я узнал об этом, я… Неделю, наверное, я не мог ни есть, ни спать. Все думал о том, что пока я веселился – просто развлекался, чесал языком – кто-то так тяжело, так страшно страдал… Это заставило меня одуматься. Я ведь, по сути дела, не плохой человек. Я ведь на самом деле не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал, я просто не задумывался о последствиях своего развлечения… 

\- Зато теперь ты все понимаешь, и больше не будешь совершать таких ошибок, – сказала ведущая. – Этот случай преподал тебе ценный урок по бережному отношению к творчеству других людей. И теперь ты не будешь делать ничего, что может навредить автору.

\- Нет, никогда, – заверил человечек. 

\- Давайте же, – предложила ведущая, – обнимем нашего дорогого оратора в знак того, что он прощен и все у него будет хорошо. И скажем ему несколько теплых слов, как это у нас принято. 

После этого все встали со своих мест и пошли выражать выступавшему слова поддержки. Образовалась небольшая очередь. Питер хотел увидеть, пошел ли обниматься заговоривший с ним в холле мужчина, но так и не смог разглядеть его в толпе. 

\- Итак, молодой человек, кто вы и чем мы можем вам помочь? – ведущая подошла к Питеру со спины практически неслышно. 

\- Питер Свенсен, литературная полиция, – не стал тянуть с ответом Питер. – Я ищу одного человека, Ангела, насколько я знаю, он должен был ходить в вашу группу.

\- Ирма, – представилась женщина, потянув руку для приветственного пожатия. – Ангел не ходит на наши собрания вот уже месяца два.

\- А вы не пытались с ним как-то связаться? Узнать, почему его нет? 

\- А зачем? – пожала плечами женщина. – У нас добровольное общество. К тому же Ангел не казался мне опасным. Вы считаете, что он что-то натворил? 

\- На днях кто-то раскритиковал творчество писательницы, с которой у него были … определенные проблемы, – Питер не хотел особенно распространятся о случившемся, но Ирма могла помочь, поэтому стоило немного посвятить ее в случившееся. 

\- Какой ужас! – Ирма казалась искренне удивленной. – Но вряд ли это сделал Ангел. Он раскаялся в своих поступках, признал их неправильность, не проявлял агрессии и по всем признакам шел на поправку. 

\- А вы не думаете, что он мог попросту вас обманывать? Притворяться?

\- Я опытный психолог, я знаю, о чем говорю! – возмутилась Ирма.

\- Я понимаю, но… – попытался успокоить и вывернуть в нужное русло собеседницу Питер.

\- Никаких «но»! – женщина начала входить в раж и повышать тон. – Такие, как вы, постоянно приходят, оскорбляют, а я … я… я…

Несколько человек вопросительно на них оглянулись, и Ирма взяла себя в руки.

\- Это так раздражает – когда ты делаешь столько работы, а получаешь исключительно обвинение в непрофессионализме, – сухо и тихо сказала она.

\- Да, весьма неприятно, – попытался вырулить из ситуации Питер. – Возможно, вы что-то слышали? Может, кто-то из посетителей клуба на что-то такое жаловался, чем-то подобным хвастался или рассказывал что-то подозрительное?

\- Боюсь, что нет, – пожала плечами Ирма. – Ничего не могу сказать для вас утешительного. Что за мода вешать на этих людей ярлыки и списывать за их счет все преступления? Они стараются, они борются с собой, а общество…

\- Еще раз извините, – Питер не собирался выслушивать все излияния этой явно не самой нормальной женщины. Судя по всему, ей нечего было ему сказать. – Если вдруг вспомните или узнаете что-то касательно этого, перезвоните мне или в участок.

\- Конечно, – Ирма сунула его визитку в карман.

«И не подумает перезвонить», – грустно подумал Питер. – «Даже если что-то узнает, будет скрывать до последнего. И плевать ей на то, что из-за этого могут пострадать люди».

Полицейский оглядел комнату. Сейчас люди разбились на маленькие группки и общались между собой. Можно было бы, конечно, подойти послушать, о чем они говорят, влезть в беседу. Но Питер не видел в этом особо смысла – он не знает этих людей, он просто соберет сплетни, которые вряд ли помогут – и уж точно запутают… 

У самого выхода его окликнули – тот самый мужчина, чье лицо показалось Питеру смутно знакомым.

\- Не хотите выпить?

\- Боюсь, нет, я…

\- Не отказывайтесь, коллега.

\- Простите? 

\- Я думал, вы меня узнали, – как-то сразу поник незнакомец.

\- Лицо знакомое, но я все не могу вспомнить, – сознался Питер. 

\- Бывает, – как-то сразу повеселел незнакомец. – У нас такая работа, что можно и запутаться в лицах. 

\- Вы тоже полицейский?

\- Как сказать… – замялся незнакомец. – Я уже некоторое время не работаю по эээ специальности. 

\- А чем же вы занимаетесь? – проявил вежливое любопытство Питер.

\- Частным сыском в основном, – уклончиво ответил мужчина. 

\- А ушли почему? 

\- Долгая история… Переработался, если коротко. 

\- Эмоциональное выгорание?

\- Что-то вроде.

\- А здесь что делаете?

\- Присматриваюсь кое к кому, – попытался отговориться незнакомец, – это по работе. 

Решив, что для вежливого общения этого будет достаточно, Питер начал прощаться:

\- Что ж, рад был с вами познакомиться. Если вы узнаете о каких-то преступлениях, думаю, вы сообщите о них правоохранительным органам. 

\- То есть что-то серьезное случилось? 

\- Нет, просто проверка, – Питеру не понравилось излишнее любопытство его нового знакомого, и он поспешил попрощаться. 

\- Как вас найти, если я вдруг что-то вспомню или узнаю? – крикнула незнакомец вслед Питеру.

Питер едва не сказал «никак», но врожденная вежливость и профессиональный этикет взяли верх над нежеланием разговаривать и подсознательной неприязнью к незнакомцу. Питер принялся надиктовывать свои данные под стук дождя по зонтику. 

***

Утром Питер первым делом навестил Джонсона. Тот по праву считался лучшим экспертом – не только в их отделении, но и во всем городе. Как и было положено по негласному этикету, просить результаты Питер пришел с кофе и пончиками. 

Хотя Питер и заявился рано, еще до официального начала рабочего дня, Джонсон уже сидел за компьютером. На вежливое приветствие детектива эксперт только махнул рукой – мол, присядь, не маячь, не мешай. Питер, стараясь не произвести лишнего шума, присел на табуретку у двери.

Минуты через три Джонсон разобрался со своими заботами и взялся за приношение от Питера:

\- О, кофе? И пончики? Спасибо.

\- Срочная работа? – Питер сочувственно кивнул в сторону компьютера.

\- Неа, – хищно ухмыльнулся Джонсон. – Надоедливый читатель. Пришлось показать, кто на странице главный. Некоторые персонажи такие… странные.

\- Ты уже смотрел материалы по моему делу о нападении?

\- Смотрел, – враз погрустнел Джонсон, – но ничего утешительного тебе сказать не смогу.

\- Это как? – не понял Питер.

\- Видишь ли, – тяжело вздохнул Джонсон, – твой преступник – очень умный товарищ. И он довольно умело балансирует на самой грани.

\- То есть, совпадений нет? – уточнил Питер.

\- В том-то и дело, что есть – и нет. Классические 50 на 50. Мог быть профессор, мог быть кто-то, кто писал под профессора. 

Питер почесал затылок:

\- Понимаешь, меня очень смущает то, что нет перехода на личность жертвы. Преступник словно отстраняется. Это не похоже на нападение. Это… как казнь. 

Теперь, когда вертевшееся на языке слово сорвалось, Питер почувствовал облегчение. Вот откуда этот взгляд – словно сквозь стекло, это обезличенное отношение к жертве – преступник думает, что не мстит за себя, а вершит правосудие. 

\- Подозреваемые есть? – деловито поинтересовался Джонсон.

\- Трое, – расстроено сказал Питер. – И ни одной качественной зацепки хоть на кого-то из них.

\- И как будешь выводить преступника на чистую воду?

\- Еще не придумал. 

\- Учти, он, кто бы он ни был, умен и хитер. 

\- Как думаешь, он уже нападал, до этого?

\- Естественно! – Джонсон возбужденно потер руки, – он явно на ком-то тренировался! Такое на пустом месте не наворотишь! Будешь искать старых жертв? 

\- Я еще не придумал, что делать, – честно сказал Питер.

\- Будет нужна помощь – приходи, – протянул на прощание ему руку Джонсон. – Повезло тебе с интересным делом.

Питер протянутую руку пожал, но на последнюю фразу ничего не ответил.

В Академии их учили начинать с малого – или самого простого. Искать затаившегося (или завязавшего) тролля в недрах огромного виртуального мира задача была почти непосильная ни с технической, ни с оперативной стороны. К тому же, судя по всему, после частичного выведения на чистую воду, тролль побросал старые электронные адреса – Питер написал ему несколько провокационных писем, но ответа так и не получил.

К виртуальной френдессе тоже сложно было в чем-то подкопаться: Питер пересмотрел сотни ссылок на страницы, где она появлялась – как автор текстов и отзывов, участник дискуссий или обсуждений, но так и не нашел ничего подозрительного. Да и мнения о ней особо не поменял – не сильно умна, немного истерична, считает себя пупом земли и огромным литературным талантом.

Самым слабым звеном и (чего греха таить) самым явным подозреваемым оставался профессор Рид, у которого было все – от мотива до возможности.

После нескольких часов безуспешных поисков в сети Питер вынужден был признать: профессор Рид вел внешне совершенно безупречную жизнь: длинный послужной список научных работ и конференций, преподавательские успехи; уважаемый коллега и любимый руководитель проектов; да и с жертвой их союз хоть и признавался мезальянсом, но считался эталоном отношений.

Наверное, любой другой детектив на его месте в этот момент пафосно заговорил бы об интуиции, предчувствии, особом восприятии – но Питер еще из Академии знал: за такими выверенными, вычищенными напоказ фасадом обычно прячутся тайны, но вот какие – неоплаченные штрафы, смененные ники или удаленные страницы – это другой вопрос. 

Питер решил вернуться в университет и пообщаться с коллегами и студентами профессора Рида: эти люди проводили с подозреваемым (а в том, что профессор имел непосредственное отношение к произошедшему нападению Питер уже не сомневался) достаточно много времени, чтобы заметить в его поведении что-то необычное. Как раз подходило послеобеденное время, и детектив надеялся, что отработавшие преподаватели и отучившиеся студенты окажутся более разговорчивыми.

Но Питер ошибся. Нет, с ним охотно разговаривали, ему улыбались, угощали кофе и … на все лады, заучено, расхваливали профессора Рида – отзывчивого коллегу, лояльного преподавателя, грамотного руководителя и прекрасного семьянина. 

Пришлось признаться себе: еще один день расследования был потерян. Подавленный размышлениями об этом, Питер спустился в библиотеку. Не то, чтобы ему было что там искать – но полицейскому нужна была передышка, а в темных залах университетских библиотек Питеру еще со времен школы думалось намного легче. Прогуливаясь между старинными пузатыми шкафами, вдыхая солоноватый запах пыли, полицейский понемногу успокаивался. Как ни крути, когда закрываются одни дороги – открываются другие, главное – не спешить… 

\- Заблудились, офицер?

От неожиданного вопроса Питер, ушедший в свои мысли, вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, – за его спиной, улыбаясь, прижимая к себе толстый тяжелый фолиант стояла пожилая женщина.

\- Простите… – начал было Питер, но женщина его перебила.

\- Я так и думала, что вы меня не вспомните. Я – Марта, вы помогали моей сестре и ее сыну разобраться с авторскими правами на семейный блог… 

\- Ну, – смутился Питер, – я просто начал разбираться, дальше все сделали адвокаты… и…

\- Ай, ладно, – отмахнулась Марта, – я еще тогда поняла, что вы очень застенчивый.

\- Я… – попытался оправдаться Питер. Но Марта его перебила:

\- А что вы здесь делаете? По работе?

\- По работе, – тяжело вздохнул Питер, – но как-то неудачно.

\- А что ищете? Может, я помогу? Отвечу добром на добро, так скажем…  
Питер решил рискнуть:

\- Профессор вашего университета, Стен Рид… 

\- Ой, я слышала про его дамочку, горе-то какое… А вы теперь это расследуете? 

\- Угу, – кивнул Питер. – Но пока особых успехов нет. Вы о нем ничего … такого…не слышали? Может, он ругался с кем-то? Может, у него враги были? Может, он сам обижал кого-то?

Марта посмотрела на Питера так, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость: 

\- Вы же знаете, что Риды уже не один год занимают в университете профессорские должности и не одно поколение являются почетными членами «Чистюлей». Кто ж о таком человеке болтать будет? Даже если что-то появится, замнут за секунду. 

\- А что это за «Чистюли»? 

\- Это университетское братство для избранных, с самым большим количеством литературных эстетов и профессоров литературоведения. Слух про них ходят разные, в основном плохие. Но, – тут Марта опасливо оглянулась по сторонам с намеком добавила, – ради собственной безопасности об этом говорить не стоит – особенно здесь, где даже у стен есть уши!

К полуночи Питер знал о Чистюлях все, что можно было найти, не прибегая к официальному запросу. Один из осведомителей, бывший тролль, даже прислал Питеру поэму (полицейский искренне надеялся, что не собственного сочинения), в которой «Чистюли» воспевались как ночные стражники, черные рыцари, последний оплот священного Грааля…

***

В первый момент профессор просто застыл столбом, когда увидел Питера, стоящего возле аудитории. Было раннее утро, и это не добавляло скорости реакциям и мыслям.

– Я вам что, в прошлый раз плохо объяснил? – поинтересовался Рид, даже не подумав поздороваться, но Питер был настолько зол, что ему хватило бросить на профессора злобный взгляд и процедить сквозь зубы:

\- Надо поговорить, срочно, – чтобы профессор послушно кивнул и жестом пригласил пройти в свой кабинет.

Питер не стал тратить время и силы на приветствие и прочие вежливые разговоры:

\- Я все знаю, – сухо казал он.

\- Многообещающе, – хмыкнул Рид, уже немного взявший себя в руки. 

\- Про Чистюль, про ваше эээ приемное задание, про Лизу и про… – и без того злой, Питер начал заводиться еще больше. 

\- Я понял, понял, – примирительно сказал профессор и улыбнулся почти заискивающе, – давайте поговорим, договоримся… 

\- Нет. Я задам вам вопросы, на которые вы мне честно ответите. 

\- Увидим, – профессор явно пытался не разозлить Питера, но и уступать ему не хотел. – Давайте честно, ок? Если бы у вас были реальные доказательства хоть под одному названному эпизоду, вы пришли бы с ордером, не так ли? 

\- Я не собираюсь спорить о прошлом, – честно сказал Питер, – ваши грязные тайны и мелкие подлости – ваш проблемы, и пусть они останутся на вашей совести. Меня интересует одно конкретное преступление – нападение на вашу бывшую гражданскую жену.

\- Я уже говорил… – начал говорить профессор, но Питер перебил его:

\- В свете открывшихся деталей наш разговор можно пересмотреть. Но я готов поверить вам на слово. 

Профессор бросил на Питера настороженный взгляд.

\- Посмотрите на ситуацию моими глазами, – предложил детектив. – Есть некая группа, которая борется за «чистоту чернил» – чтобы в литературу не попадали недостойные люди, чтобы написанное было интересным, интеллектуальным, высокого качества. И однажды один из уважаемых членов этого общества связывается с женщиной, недостойной его по всем показателям. Как вы думаете, чем это могло закончиться? 

Профессор мрачно посмотрел на Питера, но ничего не сказал. 

\- Я могу вам поверить, что вы любили и не трогали свою гражданскую жену. Но кто-то из ваших ээээ коллег по Чистюлям мог на нее напасть – из мести вам или ей. Кто-то угрожал вам? Кого-то особенно нервировал этот мезальянс? Может, кто-то угрожал ей?

\- Мои побратимы не имеют к этому никакого отношения, – сухо сказал профессор. – Они приняли наши отношения.

\- Почему?

\- Наверное, из уважения ко мне? – хмыкнул Рид. Поняв, что Питер не обзавелся доказательствами и не собирается его шантажировать, профессор опять начал постепенно превращаться в наглого сноба. – Если у вас больше нет вопросов, то я пойду работать. Меня студенты ждут. Придумаете еще что-то – приходите. 

\- Я так и сделаю, – пообещал Питер. 

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, – насмешливо сказал Рид и, отсалютовав Питеру, пошел работать.

Этот рабочий день пролетел для детектива очень быстро и бессмысленно по текущему делу: и так пунктуальный и аккуратный, Питер решил подстраховаться и не оставлять после себя долгов, а потому дописал все отчеты, сдал законченные дела в архив, оформил все материалы по текущим расследованиям. А вечером отправился на свое суицидальное задание.

Найти клуб «ПМ» оказалось нелегко – внешне не самое приметное, здание было надежно спрятано в путаном лабиринте переулков. Но попасть внутрь вообще стало заданием почти непосильным: охранник у дверей напоминал скалу, как по внешним данным, так и по душевной организации. Питер перепробовал все – показал полицейский значок, просил, предупреждал, умолял, угрожал, – пока, в конце концов, охранник не сдался – то ли потому, что пожалел настырного детектива, то ли потому, что не придумал другого способа от него отвязаться.

\- Только если кто спросит, – сказал, впуская, почти умоляюще, – как сюда попал, скажи, что пролез в окно на первом этаже – эти уроды, как их ни проси, никогда его не закрывают.

Питер торжественно пообещал сказать именно так – и из темного лабиринта улицы вошел в темный лабиринт коридоров дорого элитного клуба, в котором по вечерам любил собираться правящий триумвират братства Чистюль.

Судя по всему, охрана клуба считалась надежной, а потайным окном никто не пользовался – бармен не удивился просьбе показать нужных людей и даже подсказал, где именно они сидели.

Питер вошел в полутемное помещение приватного кабинета, где на низком диванчике, попивая виски, сидели трое мужчин.

\- Добрый вечер, – сказал Питер, закрывая за собой дверь поплотнее.

\- Посмотрим, чем ты нас порадуешь, – хмыкнул один из мужчин, – вот и узнаем, добрый вечер или не очень.

\- Я порадую вас странным вопросом, – признался Питер.

\- Вопрос-поэма? Вопрос-новелла?

\- Вопрос-трагедия, – предложил Питер.

\- Ну, начинай, – предложил тот же мужчина, судя по всему, главный из троицы. Двое остальных только ухмыльнулись.

– Вопрос в том, кто из вас придумал напасть на гражданскую жену Стена Рида.

\- А трагедия в чем? – спросил тот же мужчина.

\- В том, что этот человек будет наказан по всей строгости закона. Как его подельники и люди, скрывающие преступление.   
Мужчина, задававший вопросы, весело расхохотался. Остальные двое сидели молча, переводя взгляд с Питера на своего друга – и назад.

\- Неожиданный, но оригинальный поворот. На первый раз вопрос-трагедия считается засчитанным как интеллектуальный жанр. Но некоторые моменты придется прояснить. Например, хотелось бы узнать, кто вы. 

\- Детектив Питер Свенсен. А вы, я полагаю, Мартин Харрис, глава братства Чистюль?

\- У нас все по закону, детектив, – глумливо сказал мужчина, – никаких отклонений. Постмодернизм пока еще не запрещен, насколько я знаю?

\- Чего не скажешь про чистоту чернил, – согласно кивнул Питер.

\- И что в ней незаконного, давайте начистоту? Я всего лишь требую, чтобы соблюдали мои эстетические права.

\- В травле несогласных? В нападениях на тех, кто не подходит под ваши критерии?

\- Это надо доказать, дружок. Есть конкретные жалобы от конкретных жертв?

\- Есть жертва – гражданская жена профессора Рида… 

\- Я тут ни при чем, – широко улыбнулся Мартин. – Мы с ней от силы раза два разговаривали. 

\- Но это могло не помешать вам вступиться за честь братства – как-никак, один из вас связывается с человеком настолько недостойным в литературном плане. 

\- Знаешь, неплохая теория, – хмыкнул Мартин. – Я в ней себе даже нравлюсь. Этакий сборный образ богатенького и нетерпимого злодея. Но, боюсь, это ошибочная версия.

Питер, затянутый игрой, едва не спросил «Чем докажешь», но в последний момент удержался: 

\- Мне она не кажется ошибочной. Переубедите меня? 

\- Представите доказательства вашей теории? – сверкнул зубами Мартин. – Чистюли – охотники, а не рыбаки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Не понимаю, – честно сказал Питер. 

\- Тогда давай начистоту, – предложил Мартин. – Упомянутая вами дама была пираньей, а проблемы рыб в том, что они срут там, где плавают, где едят, в то, чем дышат. А «чистюли» – хищники. Мы не гадим там, где едим, и там, где живем. 

\- Хищники?

\- Санитары литературы, – хмыкнул Мартин. – Стражники. Пойми, дружок, так устроен мир. Мир литературы – все такой же первобытный мир, как бы мы далеко ни продвинулись в плане организации защиты наших прав. Всегда будут те, кто охотится, кто нападает, хоть ради еды, хоть ради развлечения, – кто становится жертвой. Это предопределено нашей природой. От этого никуда не деться. В литературе выживает сильнейший – тот, кто лучше пишет и лучше отстаивает свою точку зрения. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул – но решил не спорить, а спросить о своем:

\- А почему вы называете жертву пираньей?

\- Знаешь, кто такие пираньи?

\- Да.

\- Тогда почему спрашиваешь?

\- Не вижу связи. 

\- Упомянутая дама сама любила поживиться чужой … плотью.

\- Простите?

\- Полазь по форумам. Поговори с теми, с кем она играла в одной команде, – у них очень незавидная судьба. Спишись с ее бывшими сетевым подружками – их жизни сложно назвать образцом счастливых литературных историй.

\- Почему вы думаете, что она может быть причастна к подобным вещам? Она сама вам об этом говорила? 

\- Скажем так, она неправильно истрактовала мою репутацию как главы братства и обращалась ко мне за специфической помощью. 

\- Например?

\- Например, просила посоветовать качественных и умеющих держать язык за зубами троллей.

\- И вы ей помогли?

Марин посмотрел на Питера так, словно тот сказал несусветную глупость.

\- Ну да, – скептически сказал Питер, – но это все равно будут только ваши слова… 

\- Найдите доказательства своей теории и арестуйте меня, – насмешливо предложил Мартин. – Имеющий уши да услышит, Питер, это сказали еще очень давно. Я увидел в тебе родственную душу, как бы пафосно это ни прозвучало, и решил помочь. Подсказать, скажем так. Пользоваться подсказкой или нет – дело твое, дружок. Мы все свободные люди.

Питер кивнул, не зная, что сказать.

\- А теперь, офицер, – Мартин заговорил уже другим голосом, – если вы не возражаете, мы с друзьями хотели бы все-таки немного развлечься. Не могу сказать, что наша беседа не доставляет мне удовольствия – но пришли мы сюда все-таки ради другого…

\- Конечно, – поспешно начал прощаться Питер. – Спасибо большое за беседу. 

\- Обращайтесь, – щедро махнул рукой мужчина. 

Только оказавшись на улице, Питер смог полноценно выдохнуть. Эти люди… Господи, да вздумай они ему что-то сделать – его бы и искать никто не стал!

Но хуже всего было то, что расследование опять зашло в тупик. Питер подумал, что утро вечера мудренее – так что надо дать себе время отдохнуть, а завтра… Завтра он поговорит с лучшей взаимной френдессой жертвы – возможно, она сможет пролить свет на то, о чем говорил Мартин. Возможно, тогда появятся и новые подозреваемые. 

***

Утром Мэри опять ждала его у столика дежурного.

\- Я все подготовлю и… 

\- Шеф вызывает, – холодно предупредила она, – срочно. 

В своем темном кабинете шеф сидел мрачнее тучи. И Питер понял все до того, как он заговорил.

\- Ночью было совершено еще одно нападение. На лучшую взаимную френдессу жертвы прошлого нападения. 

\- Как она?

\- В больнице с нервным срывом. 

\- Что говорят врачи?

\- Тебя должно интересовать то, что говорю я, – рассвирепел шеф. – А я говорю вот что. Сколько дней прошло с первого нападения? Два? Три? Что ты сделал за это время? Кого арестовал? Кого посадил?

\- Я нашел нескольких подозреваемых, отрабатываю версии…

\- Мерзавец, это сделавший, должен уже давно сидеть за решеткой, а не лазить по сети и нападать дальше, пока ты тешишь свое самолюбие и разрабатываешь версии! 

\- Я делаю все возможное…

\- Плохо делаешь, значит! – шеф вошел в раж и уже орал в полную силу. – От тебя зависит жизнь, здоровье, безопасность и творчество людей. А ты все подозреваемых ищешь! 

\- Мне дадут посмотреть материал? – Питер знал, что виноват, что должен был работать лучше. Но знать – это одно, а то, что нужный результат не получался, – это другое. 

\- Вот, – шеф протянул ему папку. – Изучай. Но помни: главное – это результат, а не изучение. Надо найти преступника, а не диссертацию написать. 

По дороге в свой кабинет Питер все вспоминал высокую, нервную женщину с ее сомнительными утверждениями о том, что критика – для слабаков и неудачников, неуверенных в себе нытиков. Интересно, она уже поменяли свое мнение? Или даже в больнице будет наставить на своем, говоря, что ее срыв – это ни с чем не связанная случайность? И как будет с ее одой? Она забросит текст или добавит в него пару строф про себя?

Один ли человек совершил нападение, определят – пожалуй, уже определяют – эксперты. Но Питеру самому хотелось взглянуть на написанные строки, почувствовать того, за кем он вел настоящую, но пока не очень удачную охоту. Детектив не любил говорить подобные вещи, но не говорить и не чувствовать – это, как говорится, две большие разницы. Что бы ни сказали эксперты, Питер знал, что за нападениями стоит один человек. 

Страница второй жертвы была отделана в сине-зеленых тонах с перламутровыми переливами. Взаимная френдесса жертвы писала эпические полусказки про фантастических существ. Ее персонажи любили пообщаться, выясняя отношения на тему кто кому больший друг, предавали, оставляли в беде – но потом старательно исправлялись и становились хорошими. У второй жертвы нападения в текстах было много сюжетных ходов, потасовок, приключений и прочих событий. Да и названия она предпочитала высокие, пафосные: «Кровь и ад новых времен», «Друзья во тьме», «Хроники заболевшего мира». 

«Тупые шутки – ваш конек, я так понимаю?», «Аффтар, попробуйте писАть стоя – вдруг так выйдет лучше? Хотя, подозреваю, даже пИсать стоя у вас получится намного лучше», «У вас паралич спинного мозга? Или вы думаете кобчиком?», «Где вы берете идеи для своих произведений? На помойке?». 

Однозначно было понятно, что нападающий среагировал не на общие темы, сюжеты и образы, а на автора – точнее, знакомых между собой авторов. И если это был один человек, то вряд ли это был критик в классическом понимании. Это было сведение личных счетов, а критики этим не занимаются. 

Почерк нападавшего был и знакомым, и не знакомым. То, что было написано в первом нападении, проступало сквозь эти строки кровавыми пятнами, темным, злым призраком. Как и в первом нападении, сквозь написанное просматривались отстраненность, озлобленность и желание навредить. И – никаких личных деталей. Теперь окончательно стало понятно, что преступник знал жертв лично. Но почему то, что он им написал, так безлико? Одни общие фразы, которые можно применить к кому угодно от лица кого угодно. Ни конкретики автора, ни конкретики нападающего. Ничего. 

И еще один вопрос – выбор времени и жертвы. 

Если нападавший один – то зачем писать так быстро? И зачем бросаться с критикой на лучшего взаимного френда? Это попытка что-то доказать или на что-то намекнуть? Ни в первом, ни во втором нападении не проступало ничего, что указывало бы на отношение к личности жертвы. А написанное обеими женщинами слишком отличалось и стилистически, и тематически, чтобы говорить о том, что нападавшего что-то привлекло и зацепило, что заставило среагировать. 

Существовал и другой, правда, мало возможный, вариант развития событий. У преступника, напавшего на жертву, мог быть подражатель. Но почему тогда он напал так быстро? И еще одно: если это был подражатель, то откуда он узнал все подробности? Едва стало известно о преступлении, страницу сразу закрыли от всех и заморозили. Читал автора в момент нападения и был невольным свидетелем того, что происходило? 

Чувствуя, что мысли начинают путаться, а мозг – пухнуть от передуманного, Питер потер виски и помотал головой. Им известно слишком мало фактов, чтобы было за что ухватиться. Но как получить больше? Ждать третьего нападения? Жаль, что нельзя поговорить с жертвами – уж они точно должны знать, кто им хочет зла. 

Питер вышел в коридор.

\- Зарядка? – Мэри улыбалась.

\- К шефу? – без особого оптимизма спросил он.

\- К шефу, – легко согласилась она. 

По улыбке, спокойному лицу и отрешенному тону посланницы Питер понял, что случилось что-то хорошее.

Шеф тоже восседал в кабинете успокоенный и улыбчивый. 

\- Есть совпадения? – сходу поинтересовался Питер. 

\- Нет, – покачал головой шеф. – Эксперты в тупике. Они выделили определенные особенности речи писавшего, но их мало для определения почерка и констатации или отрицания сходства. Мерзавец все тщательно продумал и рассчитал.

\- И что будем делать дальше? – на какую-то безумную минуту Питеру показалось, что шеф сейчас скажет отложить, оставить это дело – до появления новых улик или четких подозреваемых. Или передать материла ком-то другому, более подходящему и умному. И внутренне сжался, готовясь спорить столько, сколько понадобиться. 

\- Один мой друг из особого подразделения, – шеф многозначительно кивнул куда-то в сторону потолка, – на частных условиях предложил обратиться к одному человеку, частному детективу.

\- Думаете, что частный детектив справится лучше? – Питер постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, но в душе всколыхнулась обида. 

\- Не горячись. Этот человек когда-то был полицейским, довольно хорошим, я бы даже сказал, одним из лучших. Но самое главное – у него есть бесценный опыт в подобных делах. За время своей работы он поймал не одного критика. 

\- Ого! – так ситуация вырисовывалась совершенно другой, и такому повороту событий Питер был рад. Ведь это означало не только поймать преступника – но и научиться новым трюкам и получить новый опыт. 

\- Вот только, – начал Питер, – я не думаю, что за нападениями стоит критик…   
Шеф посмотрел на Питера большими глазами, но полицейский не обратил на это внимания и продолжил: 

\- Вполне возможно, что это месть обеим женщинам за что-то. Первая жертва могла иметь много обиженных на ее не всегда корректное поведение. Если проверить и по второй жертве, то могут всплыть новые детали…

– А теперь послушай меня, мой маленький мечтатель, – зло сказал шеф, – за нападениями стоит критик. И у нас есть специалист, который поможет тебе этого критика поймать. Две жертвы – это серия. И я больше не хочу слышать твои фантазии. Просто поймай мерзавца – и вернешься к своим будничным занятиям. Я понятно высказался? 

\- Да, вполне, – сказал Питер. – Когда я увижу этого детектива? 

\- Он уже ждет тебя на твоем рабочем месте. И постарайтесь поймать этого гада побыстрее. Пока еще кто-то не пострадал от его действий. 

\- Сделаем все возможное.

Питер спустился к себе очень быстро. Новые люди всегда заставляли его приятно волноваться – новый опыт, новое общение. Сейчас волнительно было вдвойне – судя по словам шефа, приглашенный должен был быть человеком редкого ума и отличным профессионалом. Вполне возможно, у них получится договориться, Питер выложить все свои карты и… 

Питер еще из коридора увидел сидящего у его стола. 

«Ого, как быстро», – подумал он.

\- Привет, – навстречу детективу со стула встал его новый знакомец – тот, который заговорил с ним в клубе для анонимных троллей.

\- Привет, – Питер пожал протянутую руку. – Вы что-то вспомни? Я вам очень благодарен, что вы решили помочь, но сейчас немного занят. Может, мы поговорим немного позднее? 

\- Как продвигается дело?

\- Боюсь, не могу вам сказать ничего, это тайна следствия.

\- Странно, – выдал жалкую потугу хитро улыбнуться незнакомец, – а мне говорили совсем другое.

\- Кто говорил? – не понят Питер.

\- Ваш шеф, – натянуто улыбнулся незнакомец, – я Майкл Томпсон, ваш шеф должен был   
вас предупредить, что я буду помогать в деле. 

\- О да, конечно, конечно, – Питер на секунду даже завис от удивления, – извините, я… не сразу сориентировался, в общем.

\- Бывает, – постарался показать, что все хорошо, незнакомец. – Значит, будем считать, что мы познакомились?

Мужчины еще раз пожали друг другу руки.

\- Можно посмотреть материалы?

\- Да, конечно. Вам что-нибудь принести?

\- Кофе, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо.

Когда Питер возвращался с двумя стаканчиками кофе, он наткнулся на Мэри.

\- К шефу? – у Питера упало сердце – неужели дело все-таки у него заберут? Надо было промолчать, эх. 

\- Нет, – Мэри незаметно осмотрела коридор, – как вам ваш новый коллега?

\- Сложно сказать, – пожал плечами Питер, – я слишком мало его знаю. Мы...

\- Будь осторожен, – внезапно сказала Мэри, наклоняясь к нему как можно ближе и опять воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, – он плохой человек, и очень опасный.

\- Ты это о чем? – вполголоса поинтересовался Питер. Но Мэри отстранилась и улыбалась своей привычной безразлично-вежливой улыбкой:

\- Я не знаю ничего конкретного. Просто ходят слухи. Всякие. Неприятные, – и добавила уже громко, своим обычным спокойным голосом:

\- Будь осторожен. Ты хороший человек, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

\- Я постараюсь, спасибо, – озадаченно ответил Питер.

Майкл встретил его уже в куртке:

\- Поехали.

\- А кофе?

\- Вылей, – пожал плечами Майкл, – работа прежде всего.

\- И куда мы отправимся работать? – спросил Питер минуту спустя. Выливать кофе он не стал – отнес в соседний отдел ребятам: к чему было бессмысленно переводить продукт?

– К нашему дорогому профессору литературоведения. Судя по тому, что я прочитал, – довольно, гм, интересная личность. И своеобразная. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на него неплохо было бы хорошенько надавить.

Питер вспомнил неприятного, надменного мужчину, кричавшего на него при первой встрече, – и промолчал. По крайней мере, интересно будет посмотреть на противостояние этих двоих. 

В этот раз профессор оказался занят – читал лекцию. 

\- Вам чай? Кофе? Или минеральной воды? – секретарь декана была сама вежливость. – Подождете в приемной или вас на кафедру провести?

\- Покажите его рабочее место, – сказал Майкл. 

\- Пожалуйста, – добавил Питер.

\- Вы думаете, это он сделал? – понизив голос и округлив глаза, спросила секретарь.

\- А как вы думаете? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Майкл.

\- Ну, – жеманно ответила секретарь, – он – мужчина суровый, временами странный…

Взяв с них честное слово не бросать кабинет без присмотра, секретарь удалилась.

\- А мы точно имеем на это право? – спросил Питер. – У нас нет ордера на обыск…

\- Во-первых, это не обыск, мы просто полюбопытствуем, – парировал Майкл. – Во-вторых, это собственность университета, а поскольку руководство разрешило нам тут осмотреться – значит, никаких проблем.

Питер подошел к книжному шкафу. Ничего особенного – «Литературный анализ», «Произведение живое и мертвое», «Из чего сделано произведение»…

Майкл открыл стол, заглянул в компьютер. 

\- Что у тебя? – спросил Питер.

\- Ничего интересного. А у тебя? – Майкл копался в компьютере.

\- Тоже ничего. Рабочие книги, программы, задания. Если у него и было что-то запрещенное, то явно не на рабочем месте.

\- А в дом мы к нему хрен попадем, – зло сказал Майкл. – Люблю я нашу систему. Понаставят ловушек-условий – а потом результат требуют, и срочно, и по закону…

У Питера было что ответить на эти слова, но что-то в глубине разума, где-то очень-очень глубоко, повелело заткнуться. И Питер послушался. 

Профессор Рид замер в дверях, увидев незваных гостей у себя в кабинете. К тому времени импровизированный обыск уже закончился. Майкл вальяжно расселся в рабочем кресле профессора, а Питер стоял у окна, оглядывая небольшой университетский дворик.

\- Вы что здесь делаете? – войдя в кабинет и плотно закрыв за собой дверь, зло закричал профессор.

\- Мы тебе не студенты, спесь-то прибери, – насмешливо сказал Майкл.

\- Как вы сюда попали? Вы права не имели заходить! Я жаловаться буду! – на несколько тонов ниже возмущенно пропыхтел профессор.

\- Не вопи так, все в порядке, – успокоил его Майкл. – Начальство твое пустило. Видимо, ценят тебя здесь, дружок. И любят. Скоро, судя по всему, будут помнить и скорбеть.

\- Не смейте мне тыкать! Не смейте мне хамить! Не смейте так со мной разговаривать! – заверещал профессор. – Я – уважаемый человек с мировым именем…

\- Ты преступник, и ты сядешь за то, что сделал, – жестко сказал Майкл. – Ты меня услышал?

\- Я уже объяснил вот ему, – профессор кивнул в сторону Питера, – что не трогал свою гражданскую жену.

\- Ладно, жену не ты, поверим, – обманчиво мирно сказал Майкл, – а на ее взаимную френдессу зачем напал?

\- Что?? – возмущенно взвыл профессор, – вам мало повесить на меня одно преступление – решили повесить два? Зачем мне надо было на эту курицу нападать? Да я ее только пару раз в онлайне видел!

\- А я думал, ты нам сам расскажешь, зачем, – сказал Майкл, – то ли из профессиональной ненависти, то ли следы заметал... 

\- Это ложь! Это наклеп!

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, – поспросил его Питер. – Мы так ничего не сможем сделать: и вы свою невиновность не докажете, и мы преступника не найдем. Идет следствие, на вас по-прежнему указывает много косвенных улик, и будет лучше, если вы согласитесь сотрудничать. Если вы не виноваты – ответьте на наши вопросы, помогите нам доказать вашу невиновность. 

\- Или сделай чистосердечное признание, – хмыкнул Питер. – Мы оценим твою щедрость.

Профессор, который был почти успокоился, взвился снова: 

\- Да так я вам и поверил! 

\- Давайте спокойно поговорим, – попытался предложить Питер.

\- Да, – глумливо сказал Майкл, – давай, расскажи, зачем ты раскритиковал творчество жены и ее взаимной френдессы. Разочаровался в своих силах и решил доказать, что ты мужчина? Они ведь, небось, не слушали тебя, смеялись над тобой?

\- Да как вы…

\- Ты писал когда-нибудь? Готов поспорить, что нет. И они смеялись над тобой, не могли не смеяться. Пьяные, бездарные сучки…

Лицо профессора стало легкого зеленого цвета. 

Питер не видел себя со стороны. Но у него кружилась голова, и со дна души поднималось что-то ужасное, темное, липкое. Понимая, что долго не сможет продержаться, Питер схватил Майкла за руку, сумбурно попрощался с профессором и выволок коллегу на улицу. Оттолкнул его от себя и пошел – прямо по улице, не разбирая дороги.

Майкл, кривовато улыбаясь, догнал Питера через три квартала. 

\- Не думал, что ты нервный такой, – хрипло сказал он.

Питер не ответил. Он чувствовал, что выдыхается, что злость рассеивается вместе с остатками сил.

\- Чего ты задергался? Еще немного – и я бы его дожал, он бы во всем сознался.

Питер остановился. Майкл по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов – и остановился тоже. Так они и стояли – Майкл чуть впереди, Питер – сзади. 

\- Так скажешь, чего ты? – примирительно спросил Майкл.

\- Ты издеваешься? – голос Питера был хриплым и тихим.

\- Нет, – в глазах Майкла мелькнуло что-то этакое.

\- Я сейчас пойду в участок и подам рапорт, – хриплым и тихим голосом сказал Питер. – О неподобающем поведении офицера, о рассекречивании информации дела, о превышении служебных полномочий, о… 

Майкл хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

\- Иди подавай. Посмотрим, что тебе скажут. Думаешь, меня просто так пригласили? Проходили мимо по улице и предложили зайти? 

И Питер пошел – медленно, пошатываясь, словно зомби. Тело слушалось плохо. Голова не работала. Мыслей не было. Хотелось напиться или повеситься. А Майкл еще долго кричал ему в спину:

\- Им результат нужен, а не чистоплюйство! Преступник, а не избранное соблюдение норм закона! Не будь тупым ослом! 

Питер еще долго потом проклинал себя за глупость и за медлительность, за недогадливость, за то, что не взял такси и не приехал в участок первым.

Мэри уже ждала его у столика дежурного.

\- Меня отстраняют? – сразу спросил Питер.

\- Нет, пока шеф просто поговорить хочет.

Всю дорогу до кабинета начальника они молчали. Но у самых дверей Мэри вдруг улыбнулась Питеру и невесомо провела рукой по спине. 

\- Майкл – опытный сотрудник, – зло сказал шеф, – и я хочу, чтобы ты учился у него, а не вмешивался в его расследование, путался под ногами.

\- Он не сотрудник полиции, – хмуро сказал Питер.

\- Он – специальный приглашенный консультант, – весомо сказал шеф.

\- Он делает грязную работу, да? – хмыкнул Питер. – И не придерешься...

Лицо шефа стало каменным:

\- Слишком умный? Твое дело – учиться ловить преступников и молчать. Хочешь сохранить лицо и чистые руки? А жертвы хотят спокойной писать, безбоязненно выкладывать свои произведения в интернете, общаться с читателями…

\- Но не такими же методами…

\- Запомни, сынок. Метод значения не имеет. Имеет значение результат. Не веришь мне – спроси у людей.

Питер молчал.

\- Ладно, – смилостивился шеф, – хватит с тебя на сегодня. Иди домой, отоспись, а завтра приходи в участок с новыми силами.

Питер сухо поблагодарил шефа и ушел. В голове было пусто и легко. Детективу казалось, что он просто очутился в невесомости…

Майкл ждал его на улице – напротив участка.

\- Тебе не очень досталось? – спросил он.

\- Нет, – сухо ответил Питер.

\- Я… Я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло, – попытался извиниться Майкл.

Питер ответил что-то неразборчивое.

\- Пойдем выпьем?

Питер посмотрел на него вопросительно – а потом отрицательно покачал головой:

\- День был тяжелым, я устал. Лучше бы домой.

\- Расслабимся немного – и по домам. Просто как примирение, – добавил Майкл, видя, что Питер сомневается. 

Бар выбрал Майкл – судя по всему, он был тут завсегдатаем. Прошло совсем немного времени – и виски теплой волной потекло по телу. После тяжелого дня это было приятно. Питер знал, что его коллеги частенько отправляются после работы в какое-то такое место – чтобы расслабиться, выдохнуть, отдохнуть. Его самого раньше частенько звали с собой – но он неизменно отказывался. Сложно сказать, почему, но ему казалось, что стоит только немного расслабиться, дать этому ритуалу войти в привычку – и уже не избежать алкогольной зависимости. У них слишком тяжелая работа, чтобы допускать подобные слабинки. 

\- Ты думаешь, что профессор виноват? – спросил Питер.

Майкл посмотрел на него подчеркнуто удивленно:

\- Я думал, что о работе мы сегодня не будем говорить.

\- Я тоже, – устало сказал Питер, – но вопрос от этого не исчезнет. Ты думаешь, преступник он? 

\- Я думаю, что он просто заигравшийся тролль, возомнивший себя Господом Богом, – честно сказал Майкл. – Гражданская жена и ее творчество его бесили, мешали карьере, она не стала отказываться от творчества, бросила мужчину, а не литературу – он отыгрался на ней и на подруге. А выставил все как нападение критика – благо, недоброжелателей у его жены хватало.

\- Но это слишком явно, слишком легко.

\- Иногда самый простой ответ – самый правильный.

\- И все равно, я не верю, что это он, – покачал головой Питер.

\- А кто тогда? Неизвестный Ангел? Неустановленное третье лицо? 

\- Связанность жертв заставляют думать о ком-то своем, из ближнего круга. Возможно, мы что-то упускаем. Или они что-то не договаривают.

\- Банальная месть от специалиста в литературоведении тебя не устраивает?

\- Такая банальная – нет, прости. В жизни не поверю, что он лично полез марать руки…

\- Он мог просто захотеть ее крови, не думаешь? – Майкл искоса посмотрел на собеседника. – Увидеть, как от его слов задергается ее рука и заболит сердце, как она, возможно, попытается отстаивать свои произведения, как у нее ничего не получится, как слово за словом, строчка за строчкой, словно картонный домик, будет распадаться то, что она писала долгие годы, во что вложила время и душу… 

В словах Майкла послышалась такая жажда крови, такая смертная истома сытого хищника, что Питер внутренне содрогнулся. Да, его образ профессора-чистоплюя, «чистюли» не вписывался в эту линию поведения – но кто сказал, что он видел правильно? 

Помолчали. Майкл допивал второй заказанный алкоголь. Питер складывал оригами из салфетки.

\- Как думаешь, чем она это заслужила?  
Внезапно заданный Майклом вопрос выбил Питера из его мыслей.

\- Что?

\- Что было в ней такого особенно противного, что заставило его напасть на нее? Они жили вместе, у них были общие друзья, общий стол и общая постель. Но он не пощадил ее – из-за чего? Что его так спровоцировало?

\- Никогда не смотрел под этим углом, – честно сказал Питер. 

\- А как тогда ты думал? Пока ты не увидишь, что не так в авторше – ты не поймешь критика. Ты смотришь глазами стороннего наблюдателя, поменяй взгляд. Посмотри изнутри.

\- Она – жертва, а жертва не виновата.

\- Угу, – по лицу Майкла скользнула неприятная ухмылка, – но в жертве всегда есть что-то такое, что провоцирует нападение. Хищник никогда не нападает просто так, только когда чует слабость, страх, болезнь…

Питер дернулся возразить, и Майкл это заметил:

\- Пойми меня правильно, пожалуйста. Я отнюдь не оправдываю преступника и не обвиняю жертву. Просто это такой метод…

\- Да я и не обвиняю вас ни в чем, – попытался отвязаться от разговора Питер. Но Майкл уже завелся:

\- Ты никогда не поймаешь критика, если не научишься смотреть его глазами. Как поймать хищника, если смотреть с места жертвы?  
Хищники, жертвы, пираньи, санитары литературы… Питер на минуту даже закрыл глаза. Что за гадский мир?

***

Утром Питера разбудил звонок. Минуты три у полицейского ушло на то, чтобы понять, кто он и где находится. Еще минуты три – осознать, что звонят в домофон, а не по телефону.

\- Кто там? – хрипло спросил Питер.

\- Это я, Майкл, – глухо сказали в трубку. – Извини, что разбудил. Дело срочное.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Третье нападение. 

\- На кого?

\- Это не разговор через домофон. Я жду тебя под подъездом, в машине. Поторопись.

Через пять минут Питер уже сидел на пассажирском сидении старой иномарки. Майкл казался усталым, потрепанным и каким-то потерянным. Питер даже пожалел о тех резких словах, которые вырвались у него вчера. 

\- Итак?

\- Почерк тот же. Напали тоже ночью, между 23 и 2. Написали традиционный набор гадостей. По крайней мере, попытались написать. Жертва расскажет все подробнее.

\- Жертва? Она в сознании? – удивился Питер.

\- Более того, она дома, – хмыкнул Майкл. – От госпитализации отказалась. 

\- Почему?

\- Жертва – автор детективных рассказов, сумела отбиться и вызвать полицию, – Майкл оживился, просто расцвел на глазах. – Так что едем к ней, за подробностями. 

Ехали они долго. Третья жертва жила в одном из центральных районов города. Это был особый мир – для тех, чья жизнь пошла по особой дороге. Да и дом у нее был один из лучших – благоустроенная многоэтажка с парковкой и внутренним закрытым пространством: парком, клумбами, супермаркетом и бассейном; штатом охранников, консьержек и поваров. Двадцать шестой этаж. Город, как на ладони. Мир в кармане. Питер прежде никогда не бывал в таких местах – но много о них слышал. 

Открыла им дверь худенькая, невысока девочка в джинсах и свитере с длинными рукавами.

\- Привет, – улыбнулся ей Питер. Дочь жертвы? Племянница? Если дома находился ребенок – понятно, что она вынуждена была сражаться до последнего. – Как твои дела?

\- Доброе утро, – сурово сказал из-за его плеча Майкл. – Рад, что вы так хорошо держитесь. Вы молодец. 

Питер моргнул и недоуменно посмотрел на напарника – потом на девочку. Девочка улыбнулась чуть насмешливо – и Питер увидел темные круги под глазами, складки у рта, морщины, пересекающие лоб… 

– Извините, – смущенно сказал он, чувствуя, что краснеет. Надо же было так проколоться. – Я…

\- Ничего, – бойко отмахнулась девочка недевочка. – Не вы первый, как говорится.

\- Мой коллега плохо спал, – сурово сказал Майкл, – а потому не совсем адекватен.   
Питер просто молча кивнул.

\- Ой, ладно вам, – отмахнулась третья жертва. – Чай? Кофе? Что именно нужно рассказать? 

\- Мне чай, – милостиво согласился Майкл. – И расскажите нам, что случилось, как можно подробнее.

Питер хотел добавить о щадящих подробностях, только если это не травмирует – но постеснялся влезать в разговор. 

\- Вчера ночью, где-то разу после 23, когда я уже собиралась уходит со своей страницы, мне пришло уведомление сначала об одном сообщении, потом – еще нескольких. Я удивилась – зачем кому-то так много и быстро писать мне и вернулась на сайт, – взгляд девушки стал слегка отстраненным, но голос не изменился. – Почитала то, что мне написали.

\- И что там было? – спросил Майкл тоном хирурга, приступающего к очень сложной и крайне болезненной операции.

\- Что у меня не раскрыта тема, картонные персонажи и нет сюжета. Много существительных. Отсутствует действие. Это то, что я успела прочесть. 

\- Что было дальше?

Девушка вымученно улыбнулась:

\- Я ведь не в вакууме живу. И про нападения слышала. И как-то сразу поняла, что теперь пришли по мою душу.

\- И что вы сделали?

Девушка слабо улыбнулась:

\- То, о чем раньше только писала в своих детективных рассказах. Написала «объясните», «аргументируйте», «уточните, что вы хотели сказать», «допишите подробности». И позвонила в полицию.

\- Что дальше?

\- Он написал – «я еще вернусь, курица» и сбежал.

На слове «курица» Майкл пристально посмотрел на Питера. Питер сделал вид, что этого не заметил. 

\- Вы подозреваете кого-нибудь? – спросил Питер.

Девушка отрицательно покачала головой.

– Но ведь у вас были какие-нибудь враги? Недоброжелатели? Люди, которые хотели бы причинить вам вред?

Девушка пожала плечами:

\- Даже не знаю. Я как-то не замечала, чтобы кто-то относился ко мне особенно агрессивно. Да, некоторые проблемы были, но раздувать это до степени нападения… 

\- Тролли вас не беспокоили?

\- Да нет в принципе. 

\- А некто Ангел? – вставил свои пять копеек Питер, вдруг вспомнив то, что ему рассказывал Мартин. 

Девушка едва заметно вздрогнула, но сказала все так же спокойно:

\- Нет, но, насколько я знаю, он доставал Солнечную Кошку. По крайней мере, она мне так говорила.

\- Вы были знакомы с Солнечной Кошкой? – нарочито небрежно уточнил Майкл. По его тону, по брошенному в сторону взгляду Питер понял, что это был выпад в его сторону – Майкл уже знал правильный ответ.

\- Да, я, Солнечная Кошка и Молчаливый Сфинкс довольно давно дружим и плотно общаемся.

Питер почувствовал, как неприятно кольнуло сердце.

\- Какие у вас с ними были отношения? – продолжил спрашивать третью жертву Майкл. 

\- Нормальные. Или даже отличные. Мы часто общались в сети, пересекались на конкурсах, помогали друг другу править тексты, вычитывать их, бетить и даже гаммить… 

\- А офф-лайн вы общались?

\- Я с ними – нет. Они между собой вроде как да. Но точно я не могу вам сказать – мы это как-то не обсуждали. Мы вообще в личные вопросы относительно друг друга особо не лезли. 

\- А профессора Рида вы знали?

Третья жертва неопределенно пожала плечами:

\- Знаю, что он преподает литературоведение в университете. Что они с Солнечной Кошкой особо не ладили. Кажется, даже вроде бы разбежались несколько месяцев назад…

\- У меня больше нет к вам вопросов, – сказал, вставая, Майкл. – Если вспомните что-то важное, перезвоните нам в участок, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно. Обязательно, – сказала третья жертва, привычным жестом подавая им руку на прощание.

В машине Майкл с силой ударил по рулю. 

\- Вот он сука, а? Как на такую напасать можно? Скажи мне, как? Сколько лет работаю, столько и поражаюсь. 

\- Она детективы пишет, – попытался вставить свое слово Питер.

\- Это причина на нее нападать? – от возмущения Майкл даже повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

\- Это причина справиться с нападением, – попытался объясниться Питер. – И   
возможность ударить в ответ. 

\- Ты сейчас о чем? – Майкл или не понял, или сделал вид, что не понял собеседника. 

\- О напавшем критике. Он слишком быстро сбежал.

\- Нашел о ком беспокоиться, – пожал плечами Майкл. – Боишься, что бедняжка заработал психотравму и больше не сможет нападать? Истинная потеря для человечества. 

\- Он полностью разнес творчество двух писательниц, сравнял с землей, опустил ниже плинтуса – а тут рванул без оглядки от нескольких замечаний?

\- Наверное, просто не ожидал отражения нападения, – Майкл посмотрел на него вопросительно. – Я что-то вообще не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь?

Питер открыл рот – и закрыл его, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Майкл смотрел на него, ожидая объяснений.

\- Прости, заработался, – извинился Питер. – Что будем делать дальше?

\- Честно? – Майкл посмотрел на него в упор. – Я хотел бы поговорить с нашим уважаемым профессором, но без тебя. Без обид. Сходи в бар… или давай дуй домой, отдохни. Ты с этим делом дольше возишься, оно тебя вымотало уже…

\- Хорошо, – легко согласился Питер. – Так и сделаю. Спасибо. И – удачи тебе. 

\- И тебе. Подбросить куда?

\- Нет, спасибо, я сам. 

Дождавшись, чтобы машина Майкла скрылась за поворотом, Питер поймал такси.

Сказать, что Ирма не обрадовалась его появлению – это не сказать ничего. 

\- У меня обед, – рявкнула она, даже не потрудившись поздороваться. – Вы нагло нарушаете мое личное пространство! Я буду жаловаться!! 

\- Мне нужно только пять минут, – устало и умоляюще сказал Питер. – Я все утро   
провел, разговаривая с жертвой третьего нападения…

\- Третьего? – переспросила Ирма, сбавив тон.

\- Угу. 

Ирма помолчала и сказала мягким тоном:

\- Хотите об этом поговорить?

\- Нет, но с удовольствием послушаю про Ангела – кто, откуда, где найти.

\- Я вам уже говорила….

\- Пожалуйста, – взмолился Питер, – я знаю, что он не виноват в нападениях – но дело запутанное, и он может просто быть ключиком к чему-то…   
Ирма молчала.

\- Мой … коллега… сейчас всеми известными ему способами выбивает признание из гражданского мужа первой жертвы. А я знаю, что профессор не виноват. Теперь знаю… 

Ирма молчала. 

\- Новые нападения будут на вашей совести

\- Знаете, сколько раз я это слышала? – зло бросила она

\- И сколько раз из этого было правдой? Потому что я говорю правду. Впрочем, вы и сами это знаете.

Ирма почесала нос, подбородок, прикрыла глаза и сказала, тщательно цедя слова: 

\- Я ничего вам не обещаю, сами понимаете… Но… Я попробую связаться с Ангелом. 

\- Пожалуйста. Вы не представляете, как я буду вам благодарен…   
Ирма отвела на секунду глаза – а потом посмотрела на Питера в упор:

\- Только поклянитесь мне, чем хотите поклянитесь, что вы будете объективны, что будете искать виноватых, а не крайних, что вы ему ничего не сделаете – если он не виноват. 

\- Клянусь, – серьезно сказал Питер. Он не любил пафосности, но иногда приходилось делать вещи, которые не нравятся. 

\- Что-то еще? – спросила Ирма, видя, что Питер не собирается уходить. 

-Да, – полицейский замялся, не зная, как сформулировать внезапно озарившее его предположение. – Авторы детективов ходят на какие-то специальные курсы психологической помощи?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, вот представьте, есть автор детектива, у которого ээээ на почве его работы возникли проблемы с психикой…

\- Вам везде мнятся преступления и проблемы с психикой? – едко просила Ирма, глядя на него вопросительно. 

\- Нет, просто... просто вопрос. Так бывает, – вымучено улыбнулся Питер. Внешне он оставался спокоен – но в глубине его души уже рождалось темное торнадо догадки. 

\- Авторы, у которых возникают проблемы, обычно обращаются к частным психологам. 

\- Это конфиденциально и анонимно?

\- Да.

\- Каких-то общих курсов, как для троллей, нет?

Ирма покачала головой:

\- Я не слышала о таких. Так что думаю да, нет. 

\- Спасибо. Я буду ждать звонка, как и договорились.

\- Вы тоже о своих обещаниях не забывайте. 

\- Конечно. 

Дома, на автоответчике, Питера ждало сообщение о том, что профессора арестовали – Майкл изъял некие неопровержимые улики и с честью арестовал преступника. В участке праздновали победу – и приглашали Питера присоединиться. Питер стер сообщение и пошел в душ – отмываться от пережитого. 

***

Ирма перезвонила Питеру два дня спустя после их странного, сумбурного диалога.

\- Это Ирма, мы с вами разговаривали, если помните… – голос в трубке показался детективу глухим и незнакомым, и на несколько минут Питер завис, соображая, кто бы это мог быть.

\- Ирма, психолог из общества анонимных троллей. Если я не вовремя…

\- Вовремя-вовремя! – почти ликует Питер. – Вы нашли Ангела?

\- Он сам меня нашел, – грустно отзывается Ирма, – увидел в новостях сообщение про арест того профессора и испугался.

\- Что его поймают?

\- Что на него тоже что-то повесят. Просто в истерике был…

\- Вы дадите мне его координаты?

\- Вы обещаете не сдавать его полиции?

\- Сделаю все возможное, – честно сказал Питер. – Если он ни в чем не виноват – с ним ничего не случится. 

Ирма тяжело вздохнула – но адрес назвала.

Почти час понадобился Питеру, чтобы доехать до трущоб, в которых прятался у каких-то странных друзей Ангел. Идти от метро пришлось еще два квартала. Единственное, о чем молча молился Питер – не заблудиться, потому что спрашивать здесь дорогу было равносильно самоубийству. 

Когда он вошел в подъезд – там стояла группа неприятного вида молодых людей.

\- Значит так, первым пойдешь ты. Потом – ты. 

\- И я пишу – мол, как ты дурак, перепутал исторические детали.

\- Да. А я пишу, что у тебя образы бледные. 

\- А я что пишу?

\- А ты пишешь, что у него нет запятых… 

Питер прошел мимо них, старательно делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Они внимательно, в упор посмотрели на него и даже не сдвинулись в сторону, освобождая дорогу – он с трудом протиснулся мимо них. Промолчали – и спасибо.

Лифт был темным и узким. Воняло мочой. Коридор заставил Питера почувствовать головокружение – от темноты, смрада и царившей здесь безнадежности. Как Питер ни старался, он никак не мог представить себе, как здесь можно было жить, писать, общаться… 

Подсвечивая телефоном, Питер нашел нужную дверь – старую, висящую на честном слове. На стук никто не ответил, и Питер просто толкнул дверь и вошел без разрешения – внутренне готовый к самому плохому. Но Ангел просто играл в сетевую игру – в наушниках, весь отдавшись процессу. 

Дождавшись, пока персонаж убьет монстра, Питер кашлянул и легко тронул Ангела за плечо.

Тот удивленно обернулся:

\- Привет, я Питер, – максимально по-доброму улыбаясь, представился детектив.

\- Привет, – помахал рукой Ангел и улыбнулся. 

Питер во все глаза смотрел на сидящего перед ним молодого человека – большого, пухлого, с веселыми голубыми глазами. И этот заигравшийся мальчик – тролль? Это он травил Солнечную Кошку? Это его, возможно, посоветовал Мартин? 

\- Я Джек… Ангел, – ответил тролль. – Ирма вам сказала? 

\- Сказала. В общих чертах. Ты здесь живешь?

\- Нет, – весело мотнул головой Джек-Ангел. – Друг снял. Я здесь прячусь. Вон какой шум поднялся.

\- Расскажи, как ты вообще это влез.

\- Мне нужны были деньги, – пожал плечами Джек-Ангел.

\- Деньги? – не понял Питер. 

\- Ну, да. Какой из меня тролль? Я и сам любитель всякой фигней пострадать. Но жизнь прижала, пришлось. 

Питер на секунду закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, какие вопросы надо задать сначала – и задать так, чтобы не спугнуть собеседника. Итак, Ангелу платили за нападения – но кто и зачем? 

\- Как ты вышел на будущую жертву?

Ангел хмыкнул:

\- У нас их называют коровками.

\- Ладно, – поморщился Питер, – как ты нашел коровку.

\- Друг этим давно уже занимался. Был лишний заказ. Предложил мне. А у меня с деньгами плохо было – я и согласился. 

\- Как заказчик с тобой связывался?

\- Писал на почту, кидал ссылку на рассказ.

\- Материал для троллинга сам придумывал?

\- Нет, высылал заказчик с четкими инструкциями как, когда и куда выкладывать.

\- Как ты попался?

\- Заказчик сказал спалиться.

\- Не объяснял, зачем ему это надо?

\- Я думаю, она поняла, что ее рассекретили. 

\- С чего ты взял?

\- С того, что она попросила напасть и на нее – мол, что я просто на том форуме пасся и нападал на кого попало, а не целенаправленно бросался на одного автора.

Питер даже перестал дышать, задавая свой следующий вопрос:

\- Ты знаешь сетевой ник заказчицы?

\- Так она особо и не скрывалась.

\- Кто она?

\- Солнечная Кошка.

Несколько секунд Питер просто выдыхал от привалившей удачи. 

\- Давай отмотаем немного назад. Солнечная Кошка, за троллинг которой тебя осудили, наняла тебя для того, чтобы ты троллил кого-то из ее знакомых?

\- Да. 

\- А почему ты согласился на слив? 

\- Ну, высокие должности мне все равно не светят, – улыбнулся Ангел, – а мне отлично заплатили. 

Следующий вопрос Питер задал с очень большой опаской:

\- А на кого ты нападал по поручению Солнечной Кошки?

\- На некую Фею Апельсиновых Пустошей. 

\- Понятно. И давно ты этой Фее писал комментарии?

\- Две игры на Интерактиве, три на Мире фентэзи, один гемй Креативной Плеши. 

\- А до этого с кем работала Солнечная Кошка? Твой друг не говорил?

\- Я не знаю. Сами понимаете, таким не хвастаются.

\- Понимаю, – согласился Питер.

Секунду они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. 

\- Профессора теперь посадят? – в конце концов, решился спросить Джек-Ангел.

\- Будет суд, – коротко сказал Питер. – Он принимает решение.

\- Это же не он, да? – не унимался Ангел-Джек. – Только не говорите, что и это суд решит.

\- Не он, – честно сказал Питер, – поэтому я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- А кто тогда? – не унимался Джек-Ангел. 

\- Надеюсь, я это однажды узнаю, – грустно признался Питер. – Хотя я в это верю с каждым разом все меньше… 

В темном вонючем лифте, который вез полицейского вниз, осознание того, что дело зашло в безнадежный тупик, было особенно символично. 

***

В Академии им рассказывали, как важно уметь давать себе передышку, отстранятся от дел, зашедших в тупик. Питер дал себе три дня на отдых – чтобы потом пересмотреть заново все, что у него скопилось по делу. 

Утром четвертого дня, мучимый тяжелыми мыслями и сожалениями, таки не придумавший, как подступиться к делу, Питер на лестничной клетке наткнулся на их главного эксперта, Джонсона, вышедшего покурить перед началом очередного безумного рабочего дня.

Откровенно говоря, Питер просто хотел, поздоровавшись, проскользнуть мимо – он и по лестнице пошел специально, чтобы миновать людные в это время лифты: полицейский был общительным человеком, но после всего, случившегося за последнее время, видеть никого из коллег не хотелось. 

Но Джонсон оказался явно настроен на разговор.

\- Эй, дружище, сколько лет! Чего не заходишь? Или решил всю работу на себя перебрать? – размахивая сигаретой, словно дирижерским смычком, Джонсон преградил дорогу.

\- Работы много бумажной, – отмахнулся Питер. – А ты как? 

\- Тяжело, – враз погрустнел Джонсон. – Ты про литературные норы слышал?   
Питер хмыкнул и криво усмехнулся – как и все выпускники Академии, он год отработал «на земле», в участке. На эти «норы» он насмотрелся достаточно – больше, чем хотелось. Это были незаконные литературные клубы – с турнирами, боями без правил, жесткими (точнее, жестокими) мастер-классами для начинающих писателей. Победителей подбирали мафиози и заставляли участвовать в литературных конкурсах без правил. Проигравшие… Их закрытые авторские страницы им и приходилось описывать. 

\- Хочешь поучаствовать? – вместо ответа ответил вопросом на вопрос Питер.

\- Планирую, – язвительно хмыкнул Джонсон. А потом вдруг серьезно добавил. – Одну такую нору взял в разработку отдел по борьбе с организованной литературной преступностью. Курирует вопрос мой хороший друг. Они хотят внедрить в банду своего человека. Человек будет выступать в литературном поединке в одной норе.

\- И зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – удивился Питер. – Это же тайная операция, насколько я понимаю?

\- Мой друг боится, что в отделе есть крот, и операцию слили до ее начала. Хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то подстраховал нашего агента. Вдвоем выбраться все будет легче. Я хочу попросить тебя в этом поучаствовать – вторым человеком. 

Питер растерялся:

\- Но как я туда попаду?

\- Приглашение я тебе достану. Придешь со стороны критики.

\- Но я не умею критиковать. Я мог бы еще достать где-то рассказ…

\- Нет, рассказы идут проверенные и сильные, а с критикой все демократично. 

\- А если я просто постою молча?

\- Неа. Ты же не проходил мимо и зашел – надо будет что-то показать. Тебе наш человек будет приглашение доставать – его палить никак нельзя. Будешь критиковать, по любому. 

\- Я полистаю старые дела, но я ведь критикой не занимался почти, – от воспоминаний о последнем деле у Питера привычно заболело сердце. 

\- Об этом не беспокойся, – утешил его Джонсон. – Я сегодня заберу тебя после работы и отведу кое к кому на консультацию. Поверь мне, после этого ты сделаешь любого, кто только посмеет косо посмотреть тебе страницу.

\- Меня это немного пугает, – признался Питер.

\- Все будет хорошо, – попытался утешит его Джонсон. – Я бы не обращался, если бы не крайний случай. Очень нужна помощь. Выручи, а?

Отказывать Питер не умел. 

Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, они договорились встретиться у метро, через две остановки от работы. Питер немного припозднился – пока разобрался с работой, отчитался шефу, дождался поезда метро, пока выбрался наружу. Джонсон сидел в машине и неспешно дожевывал сэндвич, запивая его кофе.

\- И куда мы поедем? – как можно безразличнее поинтересовался у него Питер. Не то,   
чтобы он не доверял Джонсону, – но среди полицейских хватало отчаянных ребят, готовых на все ради торжества справедливости.

Джонсон завел машину, аккуратно вырулил на оживленную проезжую часть, тяжело вздохнул и только тогда сказал:

\- Я, честно говоря, хотел отвезти тебя в фикрайтерский квартал – там хватает людей, способных показать, как и что критикуют. Но мой друг предложил немного другую идею. 

\- Это лучше фикрайтерского квартала?

\- Если сработает, то да. 

-А если не сработает?

\- Поедем в фикрайтерский квартал, у нас еще есть время. 

Некоторое время они ехали молча. За окнами тек оживленный вечерний город.

\- То место, куда мы едем, – это что-то вроде тюрьмы, – осторожно сказал Джонсон.

\- Этот человек преступник? 

\- Не совсем. Это признали невменяемым и изолировали.

\- Изолировали? – Питер о таких наказаниях прежде не слышал. – Но что он такого натворил?

\- Долгая история, – прищурился Питер. – Когда-то он считался лучшим литературным редактором и советчиком. А потом открылось, что он писал на других сайтах. Что делал с произведениями. В определенных кругах о нем любят рассказывать легенды.

\- В определенных кругах? – переспросил Питер.

\- Ну, ты бы, например, не стал бы восхищаться историей о том, как один очень богатый и влиятельный человек, через третьи руки, заставил нашего героя переделать (а по сути – написать, ибо это был просто набор предложений) свой текст. На самом деле, это длинная история – как его заставляли. Кто-то и дальше бы отказывался, кто-то бы и раньше согласился – заказчик был из тех, кому не стоит перечить, себе дороже. А он согласился «исправить» текст – а сам надергал предложений из чужих текстов и соединил их.

\- И что, никто не заметил? – удивился Питер.

\- Да никто сначала не присматривался – а уж как все всплыло, так и увидели, что к чему. Говорят, этот текст потом с частного аукциона за дикие деньги ушел.   
Питер не нашел, что на это сказать. Несколько минут они ехали молча.

\- Была еще другая история. Тоже один из сильных и влиятельных клиентов нашего героя все хотел, чтобы он помог ему назвать персонажей. Тоже воспользовался принуждением. Ну, наш товарищ и назвал – и даже характеры даже помог продумать, и истории… А потом оказалось, что это просто особым образом пересказанные истории и персонажи злейшего врага и главного политического соперника клиента. 

\- Кошмар, – сказал Питер. Он бы прекрасно обошелся и без таких историй, и без таких людей. 

Джонсон вошел в раж:

\- Есть еще одна невероятная история…

\- Ты, конечно, извини, что я тебя перебиваю, но… Об этом что, все знали? И никто ничего не предпринял? – Питер не мог поверить в то, что слышал. Это происходило здесь, рядом, в их мире?

\- Ну, всякие … девианты… знали и молчали – наслаждались. Но многое, самое, так сказать, интересное, по сути, всплывало потом, когда его арестовали, начали сопоставлять факты…

На языке у Питера вился еще один вопрос:

\- А как его поймали?

Джонсон хищно улыбнулся:

\- Типичное везение. Следователь пришел посоветоваться по другому вопросу – а ушел с арестованным. Правда, никто не знал, кого поймали. Масштабы потом, при расследовании вскрылись. И то – не факт, что полностью. Наш критик – весьма умный и креативный товарищ. 

– Да, повезло, – глухо сказал Питер. Внезапно вспомнилось то дело, которым он занимался. А вот ему не повезло, да. 

Джонсон истрактовал его молчание по-своему:

\- Он сейчас совершенно безопасен – если, конечно, соблюдать определенные правила, тебя проинструктируют при входе. Не спорить с ним, не хамить ему и не говорить никакой личной авторской информации.

\- А ты точно уверен, что он согласится помогать?

\- Обычно соглашается. Ему скучно – а так и сам себя развлечет, и бонусы получит. 

Где-то минут двадцать спустя они подъехали к переправе. Джонсон взял какие-то документы и вышел из машины. Питер вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь понять, что там.

Джонсон вернулся в сопровождении полицейского. 

\- Я пока припаркуюсь, а ты пройди с офицером. Стандартная ситуация проверки.

\- Хорошо, – кивнул Питер. Честно говоря, ничего хорошего он не видел. И чувствовал себя препаршиво. И вообще, честно говоря, предпочел бы быть в другом месте. 

Полицейский провел Питера на пропускной пункт. Это была небольшая комнатка с двумя столами, шкафом и кучей стульев, хаотично расставленных по помещению. За одним из столов сидел немолодой мужчина с суровым лицом:

\- Здравствуйте. Я офицер Джексон. Сейчас я расскажу вам правила поведения с заключенным, содержащимся у нас на принципах особого порядка. Если вы их будете выполнять, с вами ничего плохого не случиться. Если вы их нарушите – мы не будем нести ответственность за ваше психическое состояние и вашу творческую жизнь. Это понятно? 

\- Да.

\- Все записывающие электронные предметы, все, где есть интернет-носители, вам придется оставить здесь. Ничего ему не давать и ничего у него не брать. Скорее всего, он будет просить кому-то что-то написать или передать – нельзя. И самое главное – не обсуждайте с ним ни текстов, ни планов, ни идей. Вы не успеете сказать ничего особо важного – но бросите писать. Один из представителей обслуживающего персонала однажды случайно оставил телефон у него на тумбочке. Пока бедняга вытер пыль со стола, объект вышел на его авторскую страницу и раскритиковал первое же стихотворение так, что тот потом уничтожил свой аккаунт и больше никогда не писал стихов. 

Питер, внутренне содрогнувшись, кивнул. «Человек вытирал тебе пыль – за что ты с ним так?». 

\- Я не знаю, что вас всех так к нему тянет, – вздохнул проверяющий офицер. – Я бы его запер одного – продукты с вертолета бы сбрасывал – и хватит. Он очень плохой и опасный человек. Будьте максимально осторожны. Не злите его. Не рассказывайте о своих творческих планах, не показывайте ему ничего из того, что вы написали. Не слушайте его творческих советов. Он не тот, с кем вообще это можно обсуждать. Не спорьте с ним. Если что лучше промолчите. И будьте осторожны.

– Спасибо, – сказал Питер. – Я все понял.

Офицер вздохнул еще раз:

\- Все вы такие. Сначала говорите, что все понимаете – а потом у вас нервный срыв, а я пишу оправдательные отчеты.   
Джонсон ждал Питера на причале.

\- Катер готов. Не спеши. Постарайся все узнать за один раз. Я буду ждать тебя здесь столько, сколько понадобится.

\- А ты не поедешь? – удивился Питер.

\- Нет. Что мне там делать? Помни, ты должен ему понравиться. И постарайся не попасть ему на зуб. Удачи!

Дорога до острова прошла, словно в тумане. После всего услышанного Питер уже не боялся – он откровенно паниковал. Он никогда не умел нравиться людям вот так, просто, с первого взгляда. А тут надо было заинтересовать профессионального критика, умного и жестокого человека. Полицейский уже не сомневался, что облажается по полной программе. 

\- Приплыли, – вывел Питера из оцепенения голос одного из офицеров охраны. – Мы подождем вас здесь. Дом и дорога к нему освещены. Хозяин о вашем визите предупрежден. Удачи вам.

\- Спасибо, – грустно сказал Питер и медленно побрел к дому. 

У входной двери полицейский остановился. На секунду его обуяли паника и желание сбежать – просто вернуться на катер, сказать, что в дом его не пустили и… Пусть разбираются сами? Нет, бросить Джонсона и его друга он все равно не сможет. Значит, надо брать себя в руки, улыбаться и пытаться разговорить критика. Питер нервно потер виски и одернул рукава куртки. Итак, сейчас он…  
Внезапно дверь приотворилась, практически бесшумно, и раздался веселый голос:

\- Я слышал, что могу пугать людей при встрече – но напугать еще до начала разговора… Это что-то новенькое!

\- Я… Я просто… Я просто растерялся, – выдавил из себя Питер. – Подумал, что ничего про вас не знаю, и…

\- Проходи – познакомимся, – ответил насмешливый голос, и дверь распахнулась шире.

Следующие несколько секунд они просто стояли друг против друга и внимательно изучали противника? собеседника? врага? Питер не знал, кем видится критику он – да и сам не мог понять, как относиться к новому знакомому. 

Тот был примерно одного роста с Питером – и того же возраста. Одет он был по-домашнему, в старенькие джинсы и светлый крупной вязки свитер. Его тонкие губы расплывались в улыбке, в глазах плясали веселые черти.

\- Питер, – Питер протянул руку первым. Новый знакомый пожал ее:

\- Темно-Фиолетовый Рыцарь.

\- О, – растерялся Питер. – Я ожидал услышать имя…

\- Тогда Джек, Джек Смит, – предложил собеседник. – Сойдет?

\- Вполне, – согласился Питер. 

Назвавшийся Джеком Смитом расхохотался: 

\- И что это поменяло? – и тут же добавил с серьезным видом:

\- На самом деле в нашем мире имен не существует. Это просто иллюзия. Есть только псевдонимы, которые живут здесь и сейчас. Пока их медленно смывает время.

\- Имя должно быть, – не согласился Питер, – оно привязывает к месту, здесь и сейчас. Без имени – это просто череда масок, которые скрывают суть.

\- Или ее отсутствие, – легко согласился собеседник. – Попытки множеством личин утяжелить собственную невесомость. Или же скрыть присутствие. 

\- Чего? – не понял Питер.

\- Хоть чего-то – темы, идеи, замысла, оригинальности… Никогда не писали, да? – сочувственно спросил Джек. – Редкость в наше время.  
На секунду Питеру показалось, что его сбил летящий на огромно скорости самосвал. Вот так просто? Тайна, которую он хранил столько лет от всех, от штатных психологов до лучших друзей, раскрылась за три минуты пустой беседы? 

«Не играйте по его правилам, не пускайте его в свою душу», – послышалось запоздавшее предупреждение.

\- Твой ход, – улыбнулся акульей улыбкой Джек Смит. Тот, кого никогда не существовало.

\- И что мне надо делать? – хрипло спросил Питер.  
Джек откровенно расхохотался: 

\- Это же вы у нас мистер детектив, а не я. Не задавайте глупых вопросов, я вам не мамочка и командир. Ну? Говорите!

Несколько бесконечных секунд Питер перебирал в голове все возможные варианты – но так и не смог ничего придумать. Пауза провисала. В глазах у Смита прыгало все больше разноцветных чертей.

\- Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас прогоню, – ледяным голосом сказал он, – и вы не сможете провернуть то, что вы там собираетесь проворачивать. Операция сорвется – из-за тебя. 

Питер тяжело сглотнул:

\- Да, понимаю.

\- И все равно не готов предложить мне ничего?

\- Мне нечего тебе предложить, – честно сказал Питер. – Я не писал ни строчки, с самого детства. Просто не писал. Не было ни страшных случаев, ни потрясений. Не писалось – и все. Я таким родился. 

\- Тогда расскажи про другое. Например, про родителей. Они злились? Ругали тебя? Водили по психологам? Расскажи про друзей, одноклассников, однокурсников. А коллеги знают твой маленький грязный секрет? Тебя ненавидели? Унижали? Травили? Ты плакал? Отбивался? Писал им гадости в каменты? Выследил их, когда получил значок? – и, через паузу. – Готов развлечь меня своими печальными кулстори – в обмен на мастер-класс по критике?

\- Готов, – внезапно спокойно сказал Питер.

Теперь это было похоже на полет. Неужели действительно надо было пережить столько лет страхов, унижений, тычков, грязных намеков и подлых слов – чтобы вот так, в один момент осознать, что все это игра и условность, не стоящие и понюшки табака? 

\- С тобой не интересно, – надулся Смит. – Я так не играю.

\- Почему? – удивился Питер. 

\- Закон жизни, я нападаю, ты убегаешь.

\- Хищники, жертвы, пираньи… – устало вздохнул Питер. – Не надоел зоопарк?

\- Это не зоопарк, – парировал критик, расцветая улыбкой. – Это джунгли!

\- А людям в литературе места нет?

\- А ты видел людей в джунглях? Не туристов, естественно. И не пищу, – чертики прыгнули в глазах Джона.

\- А почему литература не может быть ухоженным садом? 

Джон откровенно расхохотался:

\- Потому что в саду должен быть сторож, который присматривает за порядком. А в джунглях каждый разбирается сам за себя.

\- И?

\- Я был сторожем брату своему. А ты готов стать у ворот и нести ответственность? 

Питер закрыл глаза, вдохнул, выдохнул, вспомнил Солнечную Кошку и сказал:

\- Да, готов. 

\- Тогда слушай меня – и слушай внимательно. Я повторять не буду, это не интересно. Но кулстори по-любому останется за тобой. 

***

Полутемное помещение с низкими потолками было заполнено людьми, табачным дымом и гулом голосов. Только что объявили таймаут между третьим и четвертым раундом. Выигравшие получали свои деньги, проигравшие жаловались на судьбу. Ринг убирали перед новой схваткой – писателя, выступавшего во время предыдущего боя, под конец стошнило от волнения. 

Питер стоял недалеко от ринга – он был заявлен на следующую схватку как третий комментатор. После него бой должен был проводить внедряемый агент. После чего можно было спокойно ехать домой. 

Полицейский чувствовал небольшой мандраж, как всегда перед важными публичными выступлениями, но в целом был удивительно спокоен. 

Вдруг в кармане завибрировал мобильник. Питер автоматически достал телефон – и трижды прочитал пришедшую смску прежде, чем полностью осознал, что случилось и что делать дальше. «Агента слили», – писал Джонсон. – «Его буду эвакуировать. Устрой во время боя шум посильнее и уходи». 

\- Объявляется начало третьего боя, – раздалось из громкоговорителя. – Зрителей просят занять их места, участников – выйти на ринг.

«Я – сторож», – сказал себе Питер. – «Сторож у ворот собственного сада. И только мне решать, нужны ли мне эти тексты в моем саду?» 

\- Третий бой начинается! – во всю мощь заорал рефери – и гул в зале сошел практически на нет.

Вышедший на ринг писатель был молодым, невысоким, но полным и плотным парнишкой с отрешенным лицом. Питер отстраненно подумал, что при других обстоятельствах мог бы купиться на дрожащие руки, бегающие глаза, проступающее веснушки на бледном лице – но сейчас готов слушать только текст, в упор не замечая читающего его автора. 

Линн (а именно так назвал себя автор) принес стихотворение про суровую зиму и поезд, мчащийся сквозь метель. 

Писатель еще не успел дочитать последние строки, как в дело вступил первый комментатор:

\- У тебя затасканная рифма в третьем куплете.

\- Она просто классическая, – отбил автор. 

\- Образ главного героя близок к известной книге, – влез второй комментатор. 

\- Интертекст, – парировал писатель.

\- Размытый конец! – опять влез первый комментатор. 

\- Я бы сказал, открытый! 

\- Не чувствуется отношения автора, – заявил второй.

\- Отношение прописано в пятой и восьмой строчках, слушайте внимательнее, – отбил Линн.

Комментаторы переглянулись. Да, критиковать прозу проще, но что досталось, то досталось.

\- А почему в стихотворении именно зима? – негромко спросил Питер, полуприкрыв глаза. Помещение вокруг него немного поплыло – но голос не дрогнул. 

Писатель моргнул и ответил несколько секунд спустя – но четко и уверенно:

\- Я автор, мне так захотелось.

\- А что тогда символизирует метель?

\- Ничего, – растерялся автор.

\- А зря, это же поэзия, тут должно быть много символов.

Публика коротко и восторженно взвыла. Линн пошел пятнами.

\- У меня есть символ поезда, – попытался оправдаться автор.

\- Позаимствованный у стольких писателей, что это уже не интертекст, а моветон.

Публика восхищенно зааплодировала. 

– А еще у вас природное явление называется то вьюга, то метель, то поземка, – насмешливо говорит Питер. – Наверное, это неслучайно? Вы же не могли не знать, что это разные вещи?

Их растащили только после третьего предупредительного окрика рефери. Плачущего писателя увели прочь какие-то люди – наверное, друзья. Питера отволокли в сторону два амбала – судя по всему, местная охрана. Несколько секунд детектив пытался сфокусировать на них взгляд – но не смог. В голове шумело, кровь пульсировала в висках, умом полицейский был все еще там, на ринге, с писателем-недоучкой, решившим срифмовать пару строф на свой страх и риск – и жесткого за это заплатившим.

Окончательно Питер пришел в себя в полутемном кабинете. Болело горло. Ныла голова. Лицо было мокрым.

\- Очухался? – спросили откуда-то из темного угла.

\- Угу, – выдохнул Питер.

\- Ну, ты и отколол номер, – восхищенно сказал все тот же голос. – Давно таких бойцов не видел. Ты с какого сайта?

\- Я тут проездом, – буркнул Питер, как и договаривались по легенде. – Проходил мимо, решил размяться. 

\- Не хочешь осесть пока? На меня поработать? – поинтересовался голос.

\- Неа, – Питер постарался сказать это как можно безразличнее и спокойнее. – Пока хочется поездить.

Повисла пауза. Собеседник выждал, показывая характер. Питер тоже не собирался торопить события.

\- Ну, как знаешь, – с сожалением сказал голос. – Но если надумаешь – приходи. Я тебя всегда приму.

\- Спасибо, – сказал Питер. 

Встал, пошатываясь, и наугад двинулся по темным коридорам. Где-то совсем рядом раздавался радостный вой – шел очередной раунд новой схватки. 

Дрожь, отчаяние, пустота и привкус чужой крови накрыли Питера уже на улице. Понимая, что в таком состоянии до дома уже не дотянет, полицейский решил зайти в один из местных баров – пропустить стаканчик, выдохнуть и немного прийти в себя. 

Первый попавшийся бар был грязный, людный и шумный – удивительно похожий на то место, откуда Питер только что вышел. Но сил идти искать что-то другое не было – как не было и гарантии, что в этом районе можно будет найти что-то поприличнее. 

Питер тяжело плюхнулся на свободное место за стойкой, попросил виски, выпил залпом – и заказал еще.

\- Ого, как вы умеете! В жизни бы не подумала, – сказал хриплый женский голос справа. Питер повернулся – на него в упор смотрела нетрезвая грустная немолодая женщина, замотанная в какие-то тряпки.

\- Не узнаете? – женщина смотрела на Питера почти с отчаянием. 

\- Боюсь, нет, – покачал головой он. 

\- Я Молчаливый Сфинкс, – сказала странная женщина. И уточнила:

\- Вторая жертва критика. Вообще не помните?

\- О, – растерялся Питер. В этой странной женщине-тени сложно было узнать ту уверенную в себе писательницу, которая свысока объясняла ему о силе творчества, возвышенности над толпой и важности оды. – Как вы?

Плечи женщины болезненно вздрогнули, и Питер ощутил всю нелепость своего вопроса.

\- Извините, сам не знаю, что говорю…Тяжелый день. 

\- Не угостите выпивкой? – наигранно беспечно спросила женщина. Она попыталась небрежным движением закинуть одну из своих тряпок себе на плечо – но покачнулась и едва не упала. Питер придержал ее рукой.

«А не хватит ли?» – почти сказал он, но потом передумал. 

\- С удовольствием, – Питер взмахом руки позвал бармена.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, уткнувшись в свои стаканы. Полицейского потихоньку отпускало внутреннее напряжение, мягкими волнами накатывала усталость – еще не та, что валит с ног, но та, которая заставляет подумывать о доме. 

Молчаливый Сфинкс сама прервала молчание:

\- Вы скучали когда-нибудь о прошлом?

\- Временами. А вы? – из вежливости ответил вопросом на вопрос Питер. Как-то, словно со стороны, пришли мысли, что еще недавно он бы обрадовался подобной встрече и возможности задать мучавшие его вопросы, но сейчас ему было все равно. Даже больше, чем просто все равно. Какая, по сути, разница, что там не поделили эти курицы и кто кого в итоге наказал. А профессор Рид… Вот уж о ком жалеть не стоило от слова совсем – получил за все хорошее наконец-то. 

\- Нет, – гордо сказала Молчаливый Сфинкс и вдруг, закрыв лицо руками, коротко всхлипнула:

\- Боже, кому я вру, зачем я вру… Я бы все отдала, если бы можно было отмотать время назад… 

\- Куда именно? – неожиданно для себя жестко спросил Питер.

Молчаливый Сфинкс вздрогнула:

\- Не знаю. До того, как это все началось…

Питер попытался что-то сказать – но не придумал, что. 

Его собеседница выдохнула:

\- Да, я стыжусь того, что мы делали с Солнечной Кошкой, но такого я не заслужила! Литература была моей жизнь, моим воздухом… А их у меня отобрали! Все, что я могу теперь, – мечтать умереть! 

«Спроси себя: «Чем она это заслужила», – услужливо сказал голос Майкла в его голове. 

Молчаливый Сфинкс зарыдала. Питер не шелохнулся. Наплакавшись, женщина громко высморкалась в услужливо поданную барменом салфетку

\- Извините меня, это все нервы, – сказала Молчаливый Сфинкс. – После того, что случилось, я просто сама не своя.

\- Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей была не единственной, ведь так?  
Молчаливый Сфинкс кивнула.

\- Зачем вы это делали? – осторожно спросил Питер.

\- Я не знаю, – едва слышно сказала Молчаливый Сфинкс. – Это все Кошка придумала. 

\- Зачем?

\- Ей нравилось чувствовать себя королевой, хозяйкой… 

\- А как вы познакомились с Феей Апельсиновых Пустошей?

\- Точно не знаю, это Кошка ее на каком-то форуме выцепила. Мы собирали команду для очередной игры, Кошка с ней списалась, все объяснила, пригласила…

\- Как это – собирали команду?

Молчаливый Сфинкс зябко повела плечами:

\- Это Кошка придумала, – слабым голосом сказала она. – Удобное решение – ходить на конкурсы группой. Есть кому голосовать за тебя, есть кого скормить троллям, на ком проверить атмосферу. Но остальные наши «игроки» временные были, постоянно менялись, не выдерживали давления – пришел, ушел… А Фея как-то прижилась. Она тихая была, покладистая, Кошку слушала. Да и со мной не спорила, если что. Кошка могла специально ее удачные рассказы портить – типа улучшала их, а та дура   
велась, благодарила. 

\- И зачем вы это делали с Феей? – Питер и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет испытывать вот такой отстраненный интерес к такому сложному вопросу. Не злость, не удивление, не раздражение – просто интерес. Словно у него на глазах не рушились человеческие судьбы, а копошились забавные насекомые. 

Молчаливый Сфинкс пьяно ухмыльнулась и пожала плечами:

\- Развлекались. Эта Фея вообще не от мира сего была. Ей в лицо откровенные гадости пишут – а она «спасибо, что потратили свое время на меня, я учту ваше мнение»… Ну, не дура ли?

\- Она плохо писала?

\- Откровенно говоря, хорошо. И произведения у нее были с сюжетом, и персонажи с характером, и язык богатый… И писала она легко, раз – и рассказ. Меня прямо бесило, что столько всего досталось одной идиотке – которая даже не в состоянии   
этим воспользоваться. 

\- Как это – воспользоваться?

Молчаливый Сфинкс вызывающе хмыкнула и опять угрожающе покачнулась на стуле: 

\- Я бы с ее данными все конкурсы выиграла, давно славу бы имела и деньги. А она что? То тема не интересная, то под жюри прогибаться не будет, то голосуйте не за меня – вот хороший рассказ, его берите…

Питер вспомнил прекрасно обставленную квартиру Феи Апельсиновых Пустошей, дорогой чай с имбирным печеньем, которым она угощала Майкла, и подумал, что иногда творчество действительно может быть только творчеством, ухоженным садом, приятным развлечением.

\- А гражданский муж Солнечной Кошки? Он знал? – жестко спросил Питер. 

\- Знал. Но почти не принимал в этом участия. Кошка просила иногда подсказать фразы, если мы устраивали массовое нападение на форуме, чтобы не повторяться.

\- А троллей кто предложил приглашать? 

\- Рид. Где-то услышал, что так делают – и рассказал нам. А потом уже Кошка с ними возилась.

\- Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей не пыталась с вами связаться после нападения?

\- Нет. 

\- А Солнечная Кошка?

\- Тоже нет.

\- А вы с ними?

\- Нет. 

\- Вас это не удивляет?

\- А о чем нам разговаривать? – пожала плечами Сфинкс. – О том, что наша жизнь кончена? Или о том, что этой суке опять повезло?

Питер вспомнил тяжелое давление в висках, привкус чужой крови во рту и подумал, что иногда умереть или обезуметь – проще всего. Возможно, это не решает все вопросы и проблемы – но снимает их с повестки дня, заставляет посмотреть на них под другим углом. 

***

Если Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей и удивилась предложению встретиться, то ничем этого не показала. Только уточнила, где будет удобнее поговорить: дома или на нейтральной территории. Питер предложил ей любое общественное заведение на выбор – она остановилась на маленьком кафе в центре города, с домашней кухней и заблаговременной регистрацией столиков. 

Когда они уселись на заказанное место, сделали заказ (Питер перебросил это на свою спутницу, сказав, что не разбирается в местной кухне) и покончили с дежурными любезностями, Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей сказала:

\- Очень жаль, что так вышло с профессором Ридом. 

\- Хотели добраться до него лично? – поинтересовался профессор.

\- Очень смешно, – хмыкнула Фея, – просто любила его научные статьи. Для меня, как для автора детективных романов, там было много всего интересного. 

Официантка принесла заказанные блюда и пожелала приятного аппетита. 

\- Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей – довольно необычный ник, – сказал Питер.

\- Да, оригинальный, – согласилась Фея. – Но я к нему уже как-то привыкла.

\- А до него какие ники у вас были? – словно невзначай поинтересовался Питер. Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей по базе была чистой –ни замечаний, ни штрафов, ни визитов к психологам, ни оформления пропусков к изолированным критикам. Но анонимно ее бы точно никуда не пустили. 

\- Никаких, конечно же, – лучезарно улыбнулась Фея. – А ваши произведения под каким ником можно в сети почитать? 

Питер почувствовал, что в его груди рождается знакомая теплая волна – и усилием воли осадил ее. Промолчал и улыбнулся.

\- Вот так и все? – кокетливо надула губки Фея, но взгляд ее остался ледяным и твердым, словно скальпель. – Ответа не будет?

\- Нет, не будет, – просто сказал Питер, глядя ей в глаза.

\- Почему? Это же не сложно, это как игра в мячик – вы мне, я вам… Ничего страшного! 

\- Расскажите об этом Солнечной Кошке, которая так и не вышла из больницы, или Молчаливому Сфинксу, которая спивается по барам. Или профессору Риду, который будет наказан за чужие преступления.

В одно мгновенье у Феи в лице что-то поменялось, и сквозь глаза, улыбку, веселое выражение лица проступил некто, от первобытного ужаса перед которым у Питера поднялись волосы на затылке.

\- Хотите поговорить об этом, детектив? – спросило чудовище человеческим голосом.   
– Ибо что может быть приятнее, чем за обедом посплетничать о подружках?

\- Нет, не хочу, – честно признался Питер.

\- Как скажете, – сказала Фея. – Очень жалко. 

Дальше, до самого конца обеда, они говорили исключительно о погоде, политике и модных тенденциях приходящего года. 

Возвращался домой Питер уже в сумерках. О плохом думать не хотелось. Поэтому полицейский думал о том, что иногда преступление почти всегда заканчивается наказанием, что иногда промолчать – это почти тоже самое, что и поучаствовать, что справедливость иногда приходит очень странными дорогами. И что иногда важнее всего – устоять перед своим внутренним зверем. 

***

Пару дней спустя после памятного разговора Питер вышел из участка в крайне   
взвинченном состоянии. 

Что его раздражало больше всего – это крайняя впечатлительность писателей. Ну, потянул пятнадцатилетний паренек пару строчек из твоего текста, чтобы порадовать подружку – к чему раздувать это в умышленное воровство в особо крупных размерах? Понятно, что парню нужен серьезный урок по уважению к частному творчеству и интеллектуальной собственности, но не до такой же степени жестокости! Питер охрип, уговаривая пострадавшего автора забрать свое заявление. Но достиг своего.   
С молодежью надо работать, тем более, в таких неблагополучных районах, а не натравливать на нее полицию и систему права.

Питер в уме еще доругивался со зловредным старикашкой, когда кто-то аккуратно взял его за локоть. 

От неожиданности детектив вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, – и к своему огромному удивлению узнал Майкла.

\- Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Питер.

Майкл кивнул.

\- Как ваши дела? – проявил вежливость Питер.

Майкл небрежно пожал плечами.

\- Вы не хотите со мной разговаривать? – удивился Питер.

\- Нам в укромном месте надо поговорить, – наконец хрипло заявил Майкл.

\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Питер.

\- Да.

Майкл долго водил Питера какими-то закоулками и дворами, пока они не вышли на маленькую кафешку с крытой верандой. Сделали заказ. Выбрали столик подальше от посторонних глаз и уселись. Питер осторожно, маленькими глотками пил дешевый горячий кофе. Майкл задумчиво терзал вилкой сосиску. Питер и хотел бы что-то сказать, поддержать разговор – но не решался.

\- У меня проблемы, – вдруг, не отрываясь от пыток сосиски, сказал Майкл.

\- Большие? – осторожно поинтересовался Питер.

\- Огромные, – честно сказал Майкл.

Помолчали. Питер не был уверен, что ему надо расспрашивать своего бывшего напарника – захочет, скажет, не захочет – будет, как сейчас, играть в молчанку или загадывать загадки. К тому же, честно говоря, после всего случившего Питеру не особенно хотелось помогать этому нечестному на руку детективу.

\- В последнее время кто-то очень часто заходит на мою страницу с разных аккаунтов, – в конце концов, заговорил Майкл.

\- Что пишут?

\- Да ничего особенного, – пожал плечами Майкл, – не нападают, не цепляются, только что-то спрашивают по мелочам. 

\- И что? Это нормально ведь.

\- Не в этом случае. Я нигде не светился в последнее время, нового не писал, значит, не просто так лезут.

\- Вы же детектив, – пришел черед Питера пожимать плечами. – Есть много желающих причинить вам вред. Если вы чувствуете, что что-то не так, попросите охрану для страницы, вам не откажут.

Майкл посмотрел на собеседника долгим злым взглядом:

\- Я не какой-то нытик и слабак. Мне охрана не нужна.

\- Но чем я вам могу помочь? – поставил вопрос ребром Питер. – Что вам нужно? 

\- Помощь в расследовании.

\- Есть специальный внутренний отдел… – заученным голосом заговорил Питер. 

\- Не нужен мне этот гребанный внутренний отдел! – взорвался Майкл, и несколько посетителей оглянулись на них. – Мне нужна помощь. Твоя.

\- И что я должен сделать? – скептически спросил Питер.

\- Найти того, кто это делает…

\- Вы издеваетесь? – спросил Питер почти спокойно. – Каким образом? У меня не нет ни доступа к базам, ни аппаратуры, ни агентуры в этой сфере… 

\- Все нужное у тебя есть, – отмахнулся Майкл. – И я просто уверен, что это связано с нашим общим делом. Сам-знаешь-с-каким. 

\- Почему?

\- Интуиция подсказывает, – Майкл огляделся по сторонам. – Чутье детектива. 

Вот тут Питер уже разозлился – во-первых, он не любил все эти разговоры о шестом чувстве. Во-вторых…

\- Насколько я помню, вы задержали нападавшего маньяка, – желчно сказал он. – И теперь беспокоиться не о чем. 

Майк посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного:

\- Ты дурак? Меня просто пригласили арестовать преступника! Да и нападения прекратились!

\- Вот и не о чем тут беспокоиться, – пожал плечами Питер. – Преступник задержан. Нападения прекратились. Благодать!

\- Завтра он придет и за тобой, не боишься?

\- Не боюсь! Я честный полицейский, мне бояться нечего!

\- Так все делают, чистоплюй хренов, – рявкнул Майкл. – Никому не нужны висяки! 

\- Я так не делаю, – сказал Питер, вставая. – И мне тоже не нужны висяки – но нужны настоящие преступники, а не козлы отпущения. 

Несколько секунд мужчины буравили друг друга взглядами. Первым отвел глаза Питер. 

\- Я тебя как человека прошу – помоги, – сказал Майкл. – Это наверняка дружки Стена из «Чистюль» делают. Мстят за собрата, скажем так.

\- И чего вы от меня хотите? – недружелюбно спросил Питер.

\- Чтобы ты поговорил с этим Мартином… Припугнул… Надавил… 

Питер почувствовал, что к нему опять возвращается возмущение. 

\- Захочешь продолжить расследование – приходи, – зло сказал он. – Будем вместе думать, как поймать преступников. Нет – я тебя покрывать не буду. И помогать тебе просто так не стану – тем более, угрожая людям, – положил под чашку крупную купюру и пошел к остановке.

Майкл что-то кричал ему вслед, но из-за шума города ничего слышно не было. Питер даже не обернулся.

Согласно электронному табло, до его автобуса оставалось пятнадцать минут. Питер подумал и вызвал такси. 

В клубе «ПМ» этим вечером дежурил охранник, с которым Питер уже был знаком. Так что спорить в этот раз не пришлось.

\- Про окно в туалете не забыл? – поинтересовался охранник, впуская полицейского.

\- Нет, – клятвенно заверил его Питер. – В первый раз не сдал – и в это раз не   
выдам.

Да и вип-кабинет теперь получилось найти быстрее. Перед дверью Питер на секунду остановился, а потом постучал и вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения.

В этот раз Мартин был один, без сопровождающих. Перед ним, на подиуме, с пачкой листов стояла девушка. Увидев Питера, Мартин криво ухмыльнулся, сунул девушке пару купюр и попросил ее выйти. 

Она кивнула, поблагодарила и выскользнула за дверь, оставляя мужчин наедине. 

\- И сколько ты хочешь? – поинтересовался Мартин зло.

\- Простите? – не понял Питер.

\- Не придуривайся, – сквозь зубы сказал Мартин, – и не строй из себя героя. Твой дружок, Майкл, запросил десять тысяч и двенадцать хвалебных комментариев.

\- Сколько? – удивился Питер. – За что?!

\- За то, чтобы ни я, ни «Чистюли» не всплыли на процессе. А ты сколько хочешь?

На секунду у Питера из-под ног поплыл пол – в такой поганой ситуации ему еще бывать не приходилось:

\- Я… я… да я не…

Мартин криво ухмыльнулся – и спросил:

\- А зачем пришел тогда?

Питер попытался собраться с мыслями, но после услышанного это получалось плохо. Мартину не было смысла врать. Майклу… Господи, зачем ему надо было пасть еще ниже?

\- Только не говори, что проходил мимо и заглянул на огонек, – язвительно сказал Мартин.

\- Не скажу, – честно ответил Питер. – Но и плохо понимаю, как теперь с вами разговаривать.

\- Честно, – буркнул Мартин, – это больше всего помогает. 

\- Майкл считает, что на его страницу ведется охота, – сразу же воспользовался советом Питер, – и связывает это с нашим расследованием.

Мартин нехорошо улыбнулся:

\- И ты подозреваешь меня?

\- Стен Рид в тюрьме, его бывшая гражданская жена в невменяемом состоянии в больнице, – начал перечислять Питер, – вы на данном этапе расследования единственный, кто может пролить хоть какой-то свет…

\- Дипломатично, – не стал отрицать Мартин. – Будем считать, что ты выкрутился. Но у меня сразу возник вопрос: а с чего я должен помогать Майклу?

Питер на секунду завис:

\- Помогите не ему, а мне. 

\- А ты тут каким боком?

Питер замялся. Но отступать было поздно – и, с учетом открывшихся деталей, бессмысленно:

\- У меня есть подозрение, что в деле все не так, как нам сейчас кажется. И эээ мы несколько поспешили объявлением преступника. 

Мартин помолчал, а потом спросил – четко, раздельно выделяя каждое слово:

\- То есть Стен не нападал на этих дамочек?

Сказать следующее Питеру было сложно – но он сам загнал себя в ловушку, отступать было поздно, да и нечестно:

\- У меня есть подобные подозрения – но нет доказательств. Скорее всего, его кто-то качественно подставил. Но пока это только мое мнение, – скороговоркой добавил Питер, – против уже сформированного дела.

Но Мартин уже не слушал его – просто выдохнул, словно человек, чей смертельный диагноз не подтвердился, обхватил голову руками, сполз по стулу на пол и уже откуда-то из-под стола сказал:

\- За это надо выпить, – и нажал на замаскированную кнопку.

Питер не успел спросить о причинах столь странной радости, как появился официант, записал пожелания – и почти тут же принес заказ.

Мартин сам разлил заказанное по бокалам, себе и Питеру, и сказал торжественно:

\- Попробуй, это отличное коллекционное вино.

Питер хотел отказаться от выпивки, но потом подумал, что из-за отказа говорить с Мартином будет сложнее. 

\- За что пьем? – спросил детектив.

\- За то, чтобы страхи так и оставались страхами. 

Выпили. Мартин налил еще по одному бокалу. 

\- Твоя очередь говорить тост. 

\- За хороших людей, которые… которые… которые… – 

\- Сойдет, – кивнул Мартин и поднял бокал.

После третьего тоста, который глава «Чистюль» взял на себя, Питер наконец-то решился спросить:

\- Вы хоть что-то мне объясните, про Стена Рида, про страхи, про…?

Мартин благодушно кивнул:

\- На инициации Стена в члены «Чистюль» произошло то, что мы назвали несчастным случаем. Для того, чтобы доказать, что он достоин быть членом братства, Стену выпало найти одну из однокурсниц и обстебать какой-то ее ранний текст – привселюдно, под видом дружеской заботы и советов.

Питер посмотрел на Мартина укоризненно, Мартин не стал прятать глаза:

\- Я не буду с тобой спорить, мы уже говорили, как меня режет без ножа каждое кривое слово этих недоучек от литературы. Я бы за такое сажал в тюрьму – или ссылал на край света.

\- Хорошо, – кивнул Питер, – продолжайте. 

\- Выбранную Стеном девушку звали Лизой. И он … подошел к делу слишком ответственно. Не просто заговорил пару раз – но влез в душу, набился в друзья, уговорил показать текст, который она когда-то читала на мероприятии в школе, а потом, на уроке творчества, разнес его в пух и прах. 

Мартин замолчал. Питер видел, что даже столько лет спустя эта история далась ему нелегко, поэтому от себя ничего добавлять не стал:

\- И чем это все закончилось?

\- Лиза до конца занятия не досидела, сбежала. На следующий день ее выловили из университетского пруда.

\- Какой ужас, – выдохнул Питер. Он знал, что эта история закончилась плохо – но не подозревал, насколько плохо. 

\- Да, – согласился Мартин. – Дело замяли, как ты понимаешь. В «Чистюль» Питера приняли. Но дальше с новичками проводили серьезную работу – чтобы больше не случалось подобных эксцессов. 

Помолчали. Питер понимал, что это еще не конец истории, но перебивать рассказчика неудачными вопросами не хотел. 

\- Я был старше Питера, и уже заканчивал университет, когда он только туда поступил. Я и не должен был его помнить в те времена, а как ты сам понимаешь – но я не смог забыть того паренька, переживающего свой первый триумф.

Мартин нервно выдохнул:

\- Я… я всегда думал, что на этом Стен не остановится. Как волк, который однажды пробует человеческую кровь – и больше не может жить без нее. Я все ждал, что однажды его арестуют за то, что он раскритиковал кого-то по-настоящему. И что мне придется с этим жить.

Помолчали. Питер решился задать самые интересующие его вопросы:

\- Что вы знаете о Лизе?

\- Ничего, – честно признается Мартин. – Она вообще никто была, что там знать… 

\- Друзья? Жених? Родители? Родственники? Кто оплакивал ее? Кто обещал мстить?

\- Понятия не имею, – честно говорит Мартин, – никаких скандалов с ее именем больше не всплывало. 

Выйдя из клуба «ПМ», Питер едва подавил в себе желание сразу отправиться на работу – потрошить базы и Джексона. Единственное, что его остановило, была мысль о том, что дело запросто могут отобрать или прикрыть, поэтому действовать нужно будет максимально тихо. 

***

К обеду Питер уже знал всю нехитрую историю Лизы – Лизы Смит, Дамы-из-Пустоши, младшей дочери небогатых фермеров, каким-то чудом выигравшей поэтическую стипендию и приехавшей учиться в престижный университет. Девушка была тихой, почти незаметной, ни с кем не дружила, мало с кем общалась. Не доучилась до конца первого курса, утопившись в пруду. Полиция, расследовавшая ее смерть, пришла к выводу, что причиной послужил сильный стресс и подорванное психическое здоровье. Тело для похорон было передано родителям. По месту учебы не была проведена даже гражданская панихида. 

Но заинтересовал детектива другой факт – вместе с Лизой в комнате жила девушка, зарегистрированная под ником Принц, с законспирированными личными данными. Это означало, что девушка была из «хорошей» семьи, достаточно влиятельной и богатой, чтобы обучать своего отпрыска «анонимно». Чтобы найти таинственную Принц, нужно было делать особый запрос, ответ на который можно ждать и несколько лет.   
Единственное, что заинтересовало Питера в этой Принц, было то, что она исчезла в один учебный год с Лизой, вот только ни в каких историях или проблемах ее имя не всплывало. То есть она просто пропала – возможно, не потянула обучение и вернулась домой, или забеременела, или бросила этот университет и ушла учиться в другой, или…

Питер почувствовал отчаяние – уже не первый раз в его руках обрывались все нити по этому делу, оставались только жалкие догадки... 

Майкл не отзывался, не перезванивал, не интересовался делом. С одной стороны, Питер надеялся, что у того все нормально. С другой… После всего, что пришлось узнать, Питеру не хотелось особо заботиться о Майкле и его проблемах. 

«Я делаю это ради дела», – сказал себе Питер. – «Я делаю это ради торжества справедливости». 

И сам себе не поверил. О каких высоких материях может идти речь, если все, чем ему приходится заниматься – это разгребать грузы такого мусора, о котором он раньше и представления не имел? И без знаний о котором прекрасно бы обошелся.   
«Я должен во всем этом разобраться», – сказал себе Питер. – «Пока я не поставлю точку в этом деле – как я смогу взяться за новое?» 

На следующий день, побыстрее разобравшись с делами, Питер взял такси и рванул в самую странную тюрьму, когда-либо видимую им. Полицейский немного сомневался, захотят ли там с ним разговаривать, дадут ли нужную информацию – но на пропускном пункте дежурил уже знакомый охранник. 

Он не особо удивился, увидев Питера. 

\- Опять к нему? – спросил он, поздоровавшись.

\- А мне можно, без разрешения? – удивился Питер.

\- Ваш пропуск стандартный, действует месяц. Так что да, добро пожаловать! Правила поведения с последнего посещения не поменялись.

Дорога до острова на этот раз показалась Питеру быстрее, да и возле знакомого домика детектив не стал останавливаться – постучался и вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения. 

Дом оказался пуст. Питер прошел в гостиную, потом на кухню, заглянул в библиотеку, поднялся на второй этаж, позвал хозяина дома, покашлял – никто не отозвался. 

Уже спускаясь к выходу, Питер увидел другую дверь, судя по всему, ведущую на улицу по другую сторону дома.

Дверь вела в сад – старый, но ухоженный, с разбитыми клумбами и посыпанными песком дорожками. В глубине сада стояли качели – на которых сидел, неспешно раскачиваясь, тот самый Джек Смит.

\- Добрый день, – поздоровался с ним Питер.

\- И тебе не кашлять, – акульей улыбкой поприветствовал гостя хозяин. – Каким ветром занесло в мой сад?

\- Нужна помощь по делу.

\- Ну, я же не полицейский, какой с меня помощник, – развел руками Смит.

\- Угадавший про Лизу Смит, например, – не стал ходить вокруг да около Питер.

\- Не знаю, о чем вы, – пожал плечами самозваный Смит, – никогда о такой не слышал. Вы наверняка обознались. 

\- Я должен вам историю, если помните, – с трудом сдерживая себя, сказал Питер. 

\- Помню-помню, – жадно потер руки Смит. – Решили рассказать?

\- Угу, – сказал Питер. – Печальнейшая история про двух очень разных подружек, богатую и бедную, талантливую и бездарную... 

\- Я думал, ты мне о себе расскажешь, – сделал грустное лицо самозваный Смит.

\- О девушках интереснее. 

\- И чего ты хочешь? – жестко спросил Джек. 

\- Помоги мне вывести Фею на чистую воду.

\- Зачем?

\- Она совершила преступление и…

\- Она ответила подобным на подобное. Она сторожит свой сад, дорогуша. В ее саду не будет ни зоопарка, ни джунглей. Готов ли ты бросить в нее камень. 

Питер почти сказал: «Готов».

Но Джек перебил его:

\- Мне назвать их всех поименно? Еще раз? Со всем списком совершенных делишек? 

Питер не нашел, что на это ответить, попрощался и побрел к выходу. Лже-Смит принялся раскачивался на качели.

\- Как все прошло? – поинтересовался охранник. 

\- Плохо.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Спасибо. Не могли бы вы еще кое в чем мне помочь?

\- Постараюсь, – согласился охранник. 

\- Вы не знаете, кто его арестовал?

\- Ник Андерсон, на тот момент – офицер полиции. Сейчас живет на Бывшем Хуторе, досматривает там маяк.

Питер не смог справиться с удивлением:

\- Уйти в смотрители брошенного маяка из полиции? Тем более, после такого удачного резонансного дела?

\- Ну, учитывая, кого он поймал… Случившееся стало для него потрясением… Насколько я знаю, он больше никогда ничего не написал – ни слова, ни комментария, про тексты я уже молчу… Он просто виртуально умер после случившегося. 

\- Но почему?

\- Потому, – враз посуровел офицер, – что вам все хихоньки да хахоньки. Думаешь, он просто так с тобой разговаривает, из большой любви? Он завтра с тебя такую цену потребует, что ты все бросишь и все проклянешь… 

Питер поблагодарил охранника и поехал назад. Жалеть, оправдываться, оглядываться времени у него уже не было.

***

Утром Мэри встретила Питера у столика дежурного.

\- К шефу? – спросил полицейский.

\- Нет, – сказала Мэри, странно улыбнувшись. – Это дело уйдет в отдел специальных расследований. Этой ночью кто-то нашел страницу Майкла Джонсона и разнес в пух и прах все его литературные произведения. 

\- Майкл в больнице? – поинтересовался Питер. Он не знал, чувствует ли вину за случившееся – но знал, что бывшего напарника надо будет навестить.

\- Майкл пропал, – сказала Мэри. 

\- Как пропал?

\- Вот так, никто не знает, где он и жив ли.

\- Ого! 

\- Ого! – согласилась Мэри. И уже серьезно спросила:

\- Я надеюсь, за тобой не придут?

\- Я не знаю, – честно сказал Питер. – Я уже не знаю.

\- Будь осторожен.

\- Я постараюсь. 

Вечером Питер опять поехал в клуб «ПМ».

\- Я вам скоро абонемент выпишу, – радостно сказал уже знакомый охранник.

\- Окно на первом этаже в туалете, помню, – ответил Питер, обменявшись рукопожатием. 

Мартин просматривал какие-то бумаги и был по-деловому сдержан. Он посмотрел на Питера грустно, почти укоризненно:

\- Мне на тебя в суд за преследования подавать не пора?

\- Нет, – честно сказал Питер.

\- А бояться тебя начинать не пора? Как ты меня все время находишь, я ведь здесь не живу…

\- Так получается, – пожал плечами Питер.

\- Зачем на этот раз пришел?

\- За советом.

\- Даже так?

\- Да.

\- Почему я?

\- Не знаю. Потому что ты – непричастное лицо и непосредственный участник. Потому что ты разумен, умен и логичен. Потому что это и твоя история.

\- Ну, давай, говори.

И Питер начал свой рассказ:

\- Часть истории, которая про Лизу, я опущу, – сказал он. Мартин поморщился, словно офицер позволил себе дурной тон или пошлую шутку, – начну с истории Принц.

\- Принцев? – переспросил Мартин. – А они тут каким боком?

\- А что ты про них знаешь?

\- Немного, – честно пожал плечами Мартин. – Древний род, хороший слог, без выбраковок. В последних поколениях сильно обеднел и выродился, но на Юге их по-прежнему очень уважают. Так при чем тут они?

\- В комнате с Лизой жила такая же первокурсница, Принц. В тот же год она пропала.

\- Думаешь, тоже погибла?

\- Нет, думаю, перевелась и поменяла имя.

\- Но зачем? 

\- Он могла бояться, что станет следующий жертвой… 

Мартин расхохотался так, что Питеру показалось – на них сейчас свалится потолок.

\- Если она была из Принцев, она не могла испугаться такой мелочи. Ты ведь понимаешь, кто такие Принцы?

\- Не очень теперь, – честно признался Майкл.

\- Их давние предки стояли у истоков создания «Чистюль», они с самого начала боролись за чистоту чернил, их учат нападать на бездарных писателей раньше, чем ходить. У этой Принц наверняка было Золотое Перо на внутренней стороне лацкана формы – сам понимаешь, сейчас таким не хвастаются. Так что бояться за себя она точно не могла.

\- А пожалеть Лизу могла? Почувствовать свою вину – за то, что вступилась или за то, что делала раньше? 

\- Не знаю, – пожал плечами Мартин. – Бабы – они такие непоследовательные, кто их разберет…

Питер промолчал на это заявление.

\- Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

\- Ничего, – сказал он вдруг. – Спасибо, что поговорили.

\- Точно? – Мартин смотрел на него внимательно.

\- Точно. 

\- Заезжай, если что.

\- Конечно. 

Мартин смотрел Питеру в спину долго и вопросительно. Питер чувствовал взгляд, но не обернулся. Ему нечего было добавить. 

***

На следующее утро Питера внизу опять ждала Мэри. Детектив подумал, что это скоро станет традицией – встречать здесь секретаршу шефа, принесшую плохие новости. 

\- На кого-то еще напали? – детектив уже не ждал от жизни хороших новостей.

\- К счастью, нет.

\- Майкл нашелся? – о самом наболевшем спросил Питер.

\- Тоже нет.

\- А что? 

\- Офицер из отдела внутренних расследований хочет поговорить с тобой по поводу Майкла. 

\- Хорошо, – сказал Питер.

Мэри посмотрела на него, словно на сумасшедшего.

\- Это отдел внутренних расследований, Питер, – со значением сказала она.

\- Мне скрывать нечего.

\- Если в расследовании, которые вы вели вместе, были нарушения…

\- Нарушений явных не было, – честно сказал Питер. – А в остальном – дело еще не закончено.

Мэри посмотрела на него с уважением.

\- Удачи тебе.

\- Спасибо.

Офицер из отдела внутренних расследований оказался невысоким, тонким, с безличным спокойным лицом – такого не узнаешь ни в толпе, ни в очереди. И только форма придавала его облику определенную выразительность.

\- Доброе утро, – вежливо поздоровался Питер.

Офицер кивнул, не переставая писать.

\- Я – Питер Свенсен, мне сказали, вы хотите задать мне вопросы по поводу Майкла…

Офицер опять кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Питер не знал, о чем говорить еще, а потому просто сидел молча, не мешая работнику отдела внутренних расследований заниматься своими делами.

\- Так что вы готовы мне рассказать? – внезапно спросил офицер. Поскольку собеседник писал что-то свое, Питер и сам постепенно ушел в свои мысли – опять принялся обдумывать предложение Ника. 

\- Простите? – не понял Питер.

\- Вы спорили, вы ссорились, ты обвинил его в нечистых руках, он не позвал тебя арестовывать человека, на которого ты нашел все обличающие доказательства. Что ты сделал Майклу? Расскажи, я все пойму.

Питер даже задохнулся на секунду – от возмущения и обиды:

\- Я его не трогал, я до сих пор пытаюсь ему помочь.

\- Это как? – лениво поинтересовался офицер.

\- Майкл приходил ко мне за несколько дней до исчезновения, говорил о том, что на его странице странная активность, что он ожидает нападения.

\- Он подозревал кого-то? 

\- Мне не сказал.

\- Он объяснил, почему пришел именно к вам?

\- Да, он думал, что предстоящее нападение связано с нашим незаконченным расследованием.

\- Но ведь преступник был арестован? Почему вы называете дело незаконченным? – удивился офицер.

\- Как вы правильно заметили, – уел его Питер, – арест производил не я.

\- То есть вы не считали, что профессор Рид виновен?

\- Я подозревал, что его подставили.

\- А кого вы обвиняли? 

\- Если бы у меня был подозреваемый, я бы его арестовал. 

\- Что, прям никаких наметок?

\- Никаких, – Питер постарался посмотреть на офицера максимально честным взглядом. 

– Если бы у меня что-то было конкретное, я бы поставил в известность официальные органы.

\- А что вам известно по поводу частных заказов?

\- Простите? – не понял Питер. – Что вы подразумеваете под частными заказами?

\- У нас есть факты, свидетельствующие о том, что Майкл Томпсон, по заказам частных лиц, например, отлавливал троллей, искал людей, оставивших неугодные комментарии и разбирался с ними – своими способам. 

\- Я об этом впервые слышу… 

Как потом оказалось, Питер провел в разговорах с офицером отдела внутренних расследований почти три часа. Но, что удивило детектива больше, – за это время на его телефон более ста раз позвонила Ирма.

\- Вы со мной больше разговаривать не будете, да? – злобно спросила она, когда он детектив наконец-то перезвонил.

\- Я занят был, извините, – мягко сказал Питер. – Что-то случилось?

\- Мне ночью звонил Ангел, – перешла к делу женщина. – Помните его.

\- Помню.

\- На его страницу пытались напасть. Он в панике, не знает, что делать…

\- Я съезжу к нему прямо сейчас, – пообещал Питер.

\- Спасибо, – сухо сказала Ирма. – Надеюсь, у вас получится ему помочь.

Питер быстро отпросился у шефа, сославшись на свое плохое самочувствие после допроса, и поехал на окраину города.

В этот раз Ангел-Джек уже не выглядел таким жизнерадостным и цветущим – он был бледен, измучен и грустен.

\- Рассказывай, – без особых предисловий попросил Питер.

\- Ночью кто-то залез на мою страницу, написал пару гадостей и ушел. Или передумал, или спугнули его. 

\- Можно посмотреть, что написали?

\- Я стер, – покраснел Ангел-Джек.

\- Я понимаю, что это не приятно, но… Хоть приблизительно – что там было написано? Я не смогу тебе помочь, не зная, кого искать… 

\- Ну, – пошел пятнами Ангел-Джек, – там такое написали… Ну, что вроде как я тупая бездарь, потому что бросался на взрослых теток, что я пишу с чужого голоса.

\- То есть кто-то просто намекнул, что знает про всю историю с Феей Апельсиновых Пустошей и Солнечной Кошкой? – уточнил Питер.

\- О, – лицо Ангела-Джека стало вдруг печальным. – Я и не подумал… Это очень плохо?

\- Не хорошо, – честно сказал Питер. – Но ты не бойся, он тебе не причинит вреда. Правда, на некоторое время тебе придется прикрыть все свои страницы и не светиться в сети. 

\- Это надолго? – печально просил Ангел. – Я не могу жить в полной изоляции…

\- До того момента, когда мы его поймаем. Я думаю, это уже совсем скоро случится.

Всю следующую ночь Питер промучился вопросом – попытаться ли прижать Фею Апельсиновых Пустошей, раскрутить ли ее на откровенный рассказ. С одной стороны, это было бы логичнее всего, с другой… Фея Апельсиновых Пустошей не произвела впечатления человека, который жаждет признаний, душевных излияний и поговорить о своих подвигах, да и была сама по себе весьма крепким орешком – так что выдавить из нее признания особых шансов не было, а припугнуть ее тоже было нечем.

Но под утро Питер решился съездить к Фее – если ничего не получится узнать, то хотя бы немного припугнет. 

Если Фея Апельсиновый Пустошей и удивилась, увидев Питера рано утром на пороге своей квартиры, то ничем это не показала. 

\- Кофе, я так понимаю? – спросила она, пропуская его внутрь. 

\- Нет, спасибо, – отказался Питер, но Фея разлила приготовленный напиток на две чашки. 

\- Итак, чему на это раз я обязана вашим визитом?

\- Вчера кто-то напал на страницу некого Ангела.

\- Не знаю такого, – пожала плечами Фея.

\- Знаете, он троллил вас во время последних литературных конкурсов. Он сам признался. 

\- Вы его арестовали – как тролля? Раз уж он признался, – насмешливо спросила Фея.

\- Нет, он ходит на специальную терапию и сейчас не опасен. К тому же идея нападать была не его. 

\- Тогда, значит, вы арестовали организаторов нападения?

\- Вы же их уже наказали так, что никакой арест не поможет.

\- Что ж такое, – ухмыльнулась Фея, – куда ни кинь, все не так. 

\- И Майкл, офицер, который допрашивал вас первым, исчез – после того, как на его страницу напали.

\- У вас там хоть кто-то остался? – расхохоталась Фея. В ее смехе Питеру почудились знакомые нотки – и это вдруг пробудило в нем злость.

\- Где вы были вчера вечером? 

\- На вручении литературных премий в клубе, меня там многие видели, если вы про алиби. Сидела в зале, интернет на таких мероприятиях глушат, сами знаете. Да и Майкла вашего я не трогала, поверьте. Что мне за резон? 

\- Справедливость все восстанавливаете, – буркнул Питер.

\- Я в своей тарелке сижу, со своей сами разбирайтесь, – махнула рукой Фея. – Или помочь?

Питер посмотрел на нее почти с ужасом – Фея опять не удержалась и расхохоталась.  
Джонсон не удивился, увидев Питера у себя к лаборатории.

\- Проблемы с проверкой? – поинтересовался он.

\- Все дело никак не закончу, – признался Питер.

\- Тягомотное попалось?

\- Не то слово.

\- И чем я могу тебе помочь?

\- Как можно отследить запасные литературные страницы? 

\- Автора знаешь? Запросто. Есть программы для этого.

\- Поможешь?

\- Кого ищешь?

\- Майкла Томпсона.

Джонсон посмотрел на Питера вопросительно, но детектив сделал вид, что не заметил это.

\- Сделаешь?

\- Да.

\- Спасибо.

Час спустя Питер сидел на запасной странице Майкла. Майкл как раз выложил новое стихотворение – и Питера вдруг настигло странное ощущение – что они с Майклом сейчас сидят просто по разные стороны монитора и смотрят друг на друга. 

Питер подумал об их первой встрече – когда Майкл зачем-то пришел на то заседание анонимных троллей. Охотился на Ангела? Искал другую заказанную жертву? Подумал о допросе профессора Рида, при котором он присутствовал – и о допросе, на который его ну пустили. Подумал о шефе. О Джеке-Ангеле. О Лизе Смит. Обо всех тех, кто шел в полицию за защитой и справедливостью – а получил, в лучшем случае, отговорку. Или срок – как случайный крайний.

\- Дорогой автор, – написал Питер. – Давно мне не попадалось такого унылого чтива…


End file.
